Legacy Of The Batman
by TheTurtleSage
Summary: Harry trained by the world's greatest Hero, The Batman. An parnter he was trust 100% to know that Harry will do the right thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Legacy of The Batman**

Chapter 1 – the promise

When it came to business it often said that billionaire Bruce Wayne was always late just like today. He on his way to close a deal with English Company. Though he did not think much of the owner, he was an greedy large man by the name of Vernon Dursleys and not a very nice man to know

He was walking though the doors on his way to his office where the Dursleys were waiting for him. Bruce told the guard to let them in and keep an eye on them.

Something caught his eye, he saw a small boy, quite thin as well but what stood out was the cuts and bruises in his body. But why would someone hurt the young boy, he hated the monsters who would dare to hurt a child. Time for Bruce Wayne to good some good.

''Hey there'', He smiled down at the young boy

The young boy looked up at him, ''Hello can I help you''. Bruce now had a good look at him broken glasses, a lighting scar on his forehead, clothes too big for him and looked under fed now that he a good look at him.

''Yes where is your mum and Dad''

The boy looked down eyes sadden, ''I lost them'' he said though tears.

Bruce sat down next to him on the couch, ''I'm sorry, I know how hard it is''

The Boy shook his head, ''No you don't my parents were gunned down by a mad man''

Bruce was shocked, the boy must felt the same pain as he did all those years ago. He turned his head to look at his eyes the was not lying, ''Do you know that for sure''

The boy shook his head, ''that's what my Aunt and Uncle told me and say they would not want me if they were alive''

''Did they do this to you''

The boy did not say a thing for a few minutes till he look out the window, ''Does not matter anyway, all that matters is the mad man still out there''

Bruce took another look at him, he could have sworn if the boy did not have the glasses, the wild hair and that scar, he was looking at himself when he was eight years old.

The boy stood up, ''Do you know, I made a promise''

Bruce shook his head and he did not why he said this but what came out of his mouth, ''Say it''

''I promised them that it won't happen again, that no one would go though the same pain as I did, that I will stop evil, I will turn Fear on to those who prey on the weak''

That promise, the same promise, was this a sign, did Gotham send him, someone just like him.

''What's your name son''

''Harry James Potter''

''Are you with your Aunt and Uncle''

''Yes they are waiting for someone in that office'', pointing his finger at his office

''Wait here, I'll be right back''

He step though to his office where Dursley, his wife and son were waiting for him, ''Sorry that I'm late'' and sat at his chair.

Dursley nodded ''Don't worry mister Wayne, Now lets talk about drills'' he said smiling.

''All in good time Mister Dursley, is that boy outside the office with you''

Dursley scoffed ''Good for nothing freak, he's always up to no good, I hope he did not break anything''

Bruce's eyes narrow, ''I don't think any child to be classed as freak''

''Mr Wayne, the boy is nothing to do with our Business, now you should sign the contract''

''You been hitting the boy, I seen the cuts and bumps on him''

''SO WHAT, he's a good for nothing freak''

Bruce wanted to hit him badly but kept himself check, took a deep breath, ''Deal's off Dursley''

''What you can't do this to me, rich boy, do you know how much it has cost me, to come over here, for this deal''

''It's about to cost you a whole lot more, we're going to make a different deal''

Dursley narrowed his eyes, ''what''

''You see I have cameras running in this office so I could take you to court for abusing the boy and your son will be put into a foster home and you may never see him again''

Bruce enjoyed looking on the shocked faces of the Dursleys, ''So you could go to jail or you sign the boy into my care'', putting a piece of paper, ''Sign this or go to jail your choice''

Dursleys wife spoke up, ''Vernon, we can't, you know what they said. We got to keep the boy''

Vernon shook his head, ''We haven't seen or heard from those lot for five years, Dear''. And looked back at Bruce, ''This might be our only chance to get that freak out of our lives for good''.

Vernon grabbed the papers and signed them without a thought of what would this mean to Harry.

Bruce pointed to the door, ''Go and never come back''

The Dursleys walked out together, leaving Harry behind. Harry would never need to see or hear from them ever again.

Bruce made his way back to Harry and sat down next to him then asked. ''Did you mean it, what you said before''

Harry just nodded

Bruce frowned in deep thought, 'You're staying with me, now''

Harry looked up to him, his eyes filled with hope, ''Are you going to be like a Dad''

Bruce nodded, ''Yes but I need to show you something so you can understand''

Bruce called Alfred to pick him up, Alfred did asked about Harry and told him, he would understand in time.

Harry looked onto Wayne Manor, ''that's a huge house''

Bruce smiled ''Come in, it's your new home, I'll have Alfred make a room for you''

Harry nodded as he looked around, 'You said you have something to show me, Sir''

Bruce walked on while Harry stayed close behind him till they were in front of a rather big grandfather clock. Harry saw Bruce pulled something inside and the clock slung open.

Bruce moved onwards down the steps while Harry moved slowly taking everything in till he saw it was huge cave filled with Cars, planes, boats, weapons, and a glass case.

Harry moved closer to the case and saw inside a cowl with pointed ears with white demon eyes and the cape making it look like a bat.

''Harry''

The boy turned to him and see now the suit gone, and now look on to an armoured suit, dark in all but the yellow high tech belt, Bruce's face was still showing but Harry's eye's were fixed on the bat symbol on his chest.

He moved passed Harry and opened the glass case and put on the cowl.

''Who are you'' Harry asked

''I' am Batman''

''You want me to join you''

Bruce never showed it but he was happy that Harry showed such promise, he was smart and brave good.

''Yes, it'll be hard and you'll have to do as I say, when you are ready, we battle evil together, but you must chose this life or you'll never keep the same promise that I made''

Harry looked around him, ''The pain it never goes away does it''

Batman shook his head, ''No but you can use it and make no one has to suffer like we do''

''We're the same, Sir''

''Yes''

Harry looked up to him again, ''Then there's only one choice, I'm in''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – An good start

An few years later -

''Alfred, what is it''. Bruce notice he looked a bit more nervous then normal.

''Sir, An Miss Amanda Waller says she has an lunch date with you''

He smiled at that quite funny really an date with her, ''that's right Alfred, let her in''

An moment later an heavy set black woman with short hair in a business suit walked into the Wayne manor's living room, ''Mr Wayne''

He gave her an short nod, ''Miss Waller''

''So tell me about the young man''

''Harry, he is an genius''

''Still do you really think Harry would be suited for the beyond project''.

He handed her an I-pod touch and pressed the play button. Amanda was quite shocked to see an young boy throwing an vase into his trainer face. She pressed the stop button and glared at Bruce, ''did you teach him that''

Bruce on the other hand laughed, ''No and when we took everything out of the room, he started bringing in his own little weapon's like marble balls''

She thought about it, ''Ok he's quick on his feet, what else''

''Like I said he is an genius, he has learned more in those two years then I did in ten and then there is also this'', he pressed the play button.

Amanda watched the video seeing that Harry tripped back on the floor and when the trainer was about to punch the young boy, black smoke pop from no where and the boy was gone, ''What was that''

Bruce shook his head, ''We're not sure but I going to ask the few people I do trust about it''

''Good I hope to see young Harry to fill his role''

''It's his choice in the Waller don't forget that''

She smiled if what Bruce said was true there never was a choice.

The Next Day

''Father I'm so glad you think I'm ready for this'' said A young Harry

Bruce smiled down at him, ''You been working so hard on this, you earned it Son''

''Thanks again Father'' Harry smiled as they entered Wayne Enterprises to see an old friend was what his Father said

A few floors later they enter the R and D department of Wayne Enterprise and standing there was a tall slim black man with grey hair smiling.

Bruce smiled and shook the man's hand, ''Hello Lucius''

Still smiling Lucius looked down to Harry, ''And you must be Harry''

''Hello Mr Fox''

Lucius looked back at Bruce, ''He looks just like you''

Bruce nodded, ''What you got for Harry''

Lucius made a hand sign to follow him, ''A good thing for you two, I have an idea which could suit young Harry just fine''.

Lucius made his way to a sleek metal box and pulled an drawer on it and it showed laying there an suit that looked like to Harry an suit that Neo wore in the Matrix.

''This right here was an prototype like your Father's suit but this one here was designed for fire fighting but it cost too much too make like your Father's suit''

Bruce eyes narrowed, ''Harry has an scar, he may feel shy showing it to others''

Lucius nodded understanding what he meant, ''I think, I have something in stock''

He pulled an smaller drawer, making Harry smile, ''Look's like something Gambit would wear''.

Holding up the head gear, Lucius eyes twinkled, ''I don't know about that, Harry but this is more useful it has an built in radio that would work in any weather, and upgraded to the Batwave''

Harry smiled, ''Cool we have the best toys''

Bruce couldn't help but smile, ''Harry we are men, we call them gadgets''

''ok Father''

Harry was given the same belt and tech as his Father, a grapnel gun too and he would be getting some batarang's too

Lucius was leading them to an test area for the cars, ''I built something just for you, Harry''

Harry looked like an quad bike but bigger, the wheels alone were huge like the size of an monster truck wheels, Lucius saw Harry admiring it and smiled, ''This is The Bat Quad''

''Wow''

Lucius smiled ''The wheels on this bad boy can handle anything, dirt roads snow, it can even stick to an wall for an few seconds and not only that the head lights are powerful too, easy to handle once you get the hang of it''

Harry had a full blown smile on his face, ''This is the Best birthday ever''

Days Later

Bruce had a problem, Harry had powers and they seemed magical in nature and well to be truthful he hated magic, but for Harry's sake he put it aside and called in a friend he can some what trust.

''Bruce you called''

The suit top, short skirt, netting legging and the silly top hat. Zatara. An childhood friend of Bruce and she knows how to do magic.

''Yes I need your help''

She looked quite shocked, ''You, You need my help'', she smiled, ''The big bad Batman needs my help''

''Don't look so smug, my son seems to have magic in him''

Now she was shocked, ''You have a Son''

He handed her an picture, ''Yes you need to keep this to yourself, understand''

She nodded, then you down at the picture and more shock to her face, ''WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT''

Bruce rise an brow, ''What''

''Do you have any idea of who this boy is''

He shook his head.

''He is The boy who lived'', she said and told Bruce the whole story of what happened and of the dark lord who failed to kill an baby boy.

Bruce smiled at this, ''I knew it, he is special''

''So when are you taking him back to England''

''I'm not''

''You have no idea who you are messing with Bruce, we're talking about some powerful people here''

''I don't care Harry is my Son''

''What do you have planned Bruce''

''Nothing, I just want him trained well''

''Sorry Bruce but I can't help him, his magic skills are different then mine, at some point the school will send an letter by owl''

''Just an manor set back then, I'll need to talk to Harry''

''You can't just kidnap Harry Potter, Bruce''

''I did not kidnap him, he smiled, ''I blackmail his Aunt and Uncle''

''He's the future leader of the light for magical England not some foot solider for your holy war, Bruce''.

''He's not some foot solider, he is more then that, He is my Son''

''What do you mean by that Bruce your son or the Batman's son''

''Time will tell, but you need to keep this to yourself''

She shook her head, ''I don't need the hassle, I will just forget this ever took place''

Bruce nodded, ''He need to go to train his magic in England, that's fine for a little while''.

''I hope you know, what you're doing Bruce''

''The Batman always knows what he is doing''


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who had reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

Chapter 3 – Harry's start

Bruce and Harry planned for the years to come of Harry's life. Harry would go to Hogwarts since it was one of the best magical schools in the world.

Till then Harry lived in England when he was nine since then he researched the magical world. Even though he was by himself, he was very grown up for his age and even if he won't say it, Harry knew Bruce trusted him.

Harry learned a lot by himself in those years and still worked out as well, his father intrusted him to learn about his magical powers but not to be lazy.

There was only so much you can learn by yourself but in a few days he would be eleven and going to Hogwarts, he know an letter was going to be sent by an owl. Zatara told him what would most likely happen since he was The Boy Who Lived.

All he needed to do was to take one last trip to the magical stores and get his wand.

When he did go to the magical shops, he always wore a woolly black cap which covered his scar, simple but it works and using a fake name help too

Harry headed to Diagon Alley to get his wand and tomorrow, he'll be heading to Hogwarts to learn useful magic as his Father put it.

Harry Stopped outside Ollivander's shop taking deep breaths, everything will change with magic. He stepped into the shop, it smelled a little and there were stacks of small boxes and pile after pile.

An old man come around a corner of boxes, ''An first year I see'', he waved his hand towards himself, ''Come along boy, I don't have all day''

Harry followed him to the counter and the man asked, ''Which hand you use''

''Right handed''

The few wands he tried nothing happened at all and this went on till half an hour later.

''Heart of an white bat in Holly wood, odd but if well used it can do an number of subjects very well''

Harry waved it and red sparks few, the old man clapped ''Yes that seems to be the wand for you, well done lad''

Harry paid for his wand and headed back to his flat after all tomorrow was going to be an long day, he was going to Hogwarts.

Harry got to platform nine and three quarters with no trouble at all, he was not quite ready to deal with the whole Boy who Lived thing, and no would question Harry Wayne but he kept his hat on just in case.

Harry got into an empty compartment and put his bags under the seats. Bracing himself for Hogwarts like Bruce he hated being in the dark about things, always need an plan and an back up plan and an ace in the hole.

20 minutes later an red haired boy opened the compartment door, ''Can I share with you everywhere else is full''

Harry pulled what he called his fake smile, ''Sure take an seat''

''Thanks I'm Ron Weasley, First Year''

''Harry Wayne''

They both did not say much for an little while till Ron asked, ''Which house do you think you'll be in''.

''It does not matter, they're the same''.

Ron face was filled with shock and anger, ''You better take that back, Slytherin are nothing like Gryffindor''.

Harry smiled, ''Of course they are, there're still an person no matter who is in what house''

Ron got up and picked up his bags, ''You'll see Wayne, Slytherin's are evil and Gryffindor's are good, remember that''.

Just like that he was gone, Harry shook his head, he hoped that not all wizards were close minded as the boy was.

Harry spent most of the train trip alone an girl his age had come in asking if he seen an toad but he just shook his head but near the end of the trip an blond haired boy came in, asking if he seen Harry Potter.

Harry shook his head, ''No but if I do I'll let you know''

The blond shook his head, ''Never mind seem to be it's just an rumour, I'm Draco Malfoy'' And held out his hand.

Harry shook it, ''Harry Wayne''.

''I have never heard of the Wayne's''

Harry smiled, ''Pureblood right''

Malfoy nodded, ''Yes Father works with the minster himself''

''The Wayne's are like the Malfoy's of the muggle world''

''I see, well Wayne I hope you enjoy the wizard world''

''Thanks I'm sure I will, there some nice girls here''

They shook hands again and Malfoy left, Harry got change quickly and waited for whatever Hogwarts had to throw are him, and he hope Hogwarts was ready for Harry Potter Wayne.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those who reviewed I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 4 – The First Year

They were there at Hogwarts; Harry was in his school robes but still had his hat on. After the first years cross the lake in the boats to now await for fate to see which house they would be sorted in and to wait for Professor McGonagall.

Harry wanted to put this off as long as he could, but it would most likely be better if he did this now and pulled off his hat, no one noticed at first till Ron shouted, ''HARRY POTTER''

Now everyone was staring at him, dam he hated this, Zatara had told him how people would act around him but he was still not use to it.

Ron grabbed his hand shaking it, ''Remember me on the train, I'm Ron''

Harry was a little more than freaked with the boy's behaviour, ''Yeh I remember''

Draco come over looking like Christmas come early, ''You sly dog'', he laughed, ''Harry Wayne''

Harry raised an smile, ''That is my name now, I am adopted by Bruce Wayne, I couldn't asked for a better father''

Draco nodded, ''I see, I hope you will enjoy the wizard world as much as the muggle one''

Harry nodded, ''Thanks''

Professor McGonagall called them and told the first years to form an single line, ''Now when you hear your name called, make your way to the stool, sit down and put on the hat, it will sort you in one of these houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, good luck''.

She turned and make way to the table with the adults sitting and pick up the list of names and started calling them out.

Harry's mind was racing, even with what Zatara told him, there was too little information to make an good choice, people would most likely think him an Gryffindor, but the others in that house would always bother him and he did not need that. The professor's would most likely want words of where he has been all these years.

There was only one way to shock the pants of these people without telling them he was the sidekick of The Batman.

''Harry Potter''

Harry walked to the stool and put the hat on, and then he heard an voice, ''My, My very tricky, yes indeed, which house to put you in''

Harry closed his eyes to focus his mind, ''I know which house I want to be in''

''Are you sure boy, the house will be your family while your stay in Hogwarts''

''Yes I'm sure and nothing you can say or do will make me choose anything else''

''Then in that case'', The hat widen his mouth to shout ''SLYTHERIN''.

Well Harry's plan did work, maybe a little too well, The Head Master dropped his mouth open. Closed it and tried to say something but he seem to be at a loss for words, Professor McGonagall drop the list of names, one teacher with greasy hair looked furious while the one with the turban look like he was going to faint.

The students however were as shocked as the teachers, the Gryffindor's were the first to act and started to boo Harry. But Harry couldn't care less and made his way to his house table who were bursting laughter. Draco stood to shake his hand, ''Good show Wayne''

Harry smiled sat down till all the names were done, ate till he was full and shown to his dorm, the best thing about Slytherin dorms were each student had his or her own room, The Boy who showed explained that Slytherin showed his students to not be foolish and rash as the other children of houses.

Harry choose his room at the end of the hall way, pressed his hand on the door and heard someone clear their throat. Harry turned to see a blonde haired girl, her hair tied in a ponytail. She looked to be the same age as him.

Time to put his Slytherin side to good use, thought Harry, ''How can I help you Miss…''

The girl smiled at him, which made Harry thought that she is quite pretty, ''Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass'', she said and raised her hand towards him, Harry gently took her hand and kissed on the back of the hand. She smiled even more, ''I should hope Mr Potter that you wouldn't ruin the Slytherin name''.

Harry raised his brow, ''The Hat seem to think I'll make a good Slytherin''

''You and I know better to think it's all down to the hat''

''You know the trick as well''

She nodded once and started to walk down the hallway, ''Remember Harry, Slytherin's are sly and cunning, make sure you follow those and you should make it to your last year''

Harry watched her go and smiled there was more to her then meets the eye, he hoped he would get to know her better.

The meeting that Harry know was coming happened after lessons of his first day of school, at tea an owl flew with an note, it read, Mr Potter please meet me after tea in the head masters office – Professor Dumbledore P.S I'm quite fond of the muggle sweets known Milky Bars.

Harry went straight to his office and told the password, to find Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, ''Ahh Hello Mr Potter please take an seat, may I offer an sherbet lemon''

Harry sat down, ''No thank you, but my name is Harry Potter-Wayne now''

The old man seem to give nothing away in his body language in all but a smile, ''I see, but you were supposed to be raised by your Aunt and Uncle, I have spoken to them and be more than happy to take you back in''

''Professor I more than happy to stay with my father''

''Who ever this Wayne is Harry, is not your father''

''He is in all but blood sir''

''We been wondering where you been for many years, Harry, You just vanished into air''

''As you can see sir, I'm fine''

''I see, I guess what is important now is that you're safe, we talk more about this once the school year is finished''

''Very well sir, good day''

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, ''Good day to you too Harry''

Harry knew that this was far from over and the Professor clearly wanted to send him back to his horrible Aunt and Uncle for some reason or other but come the last day of school, poor professor Dumbledore won't have an chance.

After that the weeks rolled by for Harry but it was quick to learn which lessons would be useful later on in his life, Transfiguration would be hard but Professor McGonagall was quite a good teacher. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a must learn for Harry but Professor Quirrell was a bit of a joke to others but Harry saw though the poor acting skills of his.

Charms however Harry enjoyed and looked forward to seeing the tiny Professor Flitwick. Potions was another must learn on his list and made sure to make careful notes during class but Professor Snape seem to well hate him for one reason or other and tried an number of times to put him on the spot but like his father he researched all books before coming here.

Astronomy was useless and an waste of his time when he could be doing other things. Herbology could be useful but as far as Harry could see these strange plants always need to be kept an eye on so it won't make the must learn list.

And then there was History of Magic was well quite Sh!t after a few weeks of the dull lessons, looking around seeing the other student closing their eyes and nodded to himself, picked up his things and started walking to the door, that's when he meet her.

''Where do you think you're going Harry''

He turned quickly to see the angry girl with the bushy brown hair, ''Hermione I'm going''

She shook with anger, slamming her hands on the desk, waking the others up, ''YOU JUST CAN LEAVE WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT''

Harry smirked ''Sure I can, I can better by myself if I have to''

''Professor Binn's…..'', Harry cut her off with wave of his hand, ''Binn's is a dull ghost stuck in a loop, sorry I got better things to do''

''You'll be in so much trouble''

''We'll see'' and left the class room.

Since then Harry did not get into any trouble at all and so Hermione took it on herself to glare at Harry whenever she had the chance to.

The first month rolled by and things at Hogwarts and a few times a week at night he Patrol as the hero known to Gotham as Lighting, though his head gear did cover his famous scar while he also wore a mask like nightwing's as well, Harry just felt it was right. But the night were just as clam as the day till Halloween night.

On Halloween lessons were as normal as they were in Hogwarts till the last Lesson when Ron was calling Hermione a little know it all teachers pet and went on to make fun of her outside class. Hermione burst into tears, ran off into the girl's bathroom.

Harry felt a bit sorry for her but she did bring it on herself sometimes or most of the time.

But it was far from being a quiet night at the Halloween feast halfway through Professor Quirrell burst through the door and shouted ''Troll, lose in the castle, thought you would like to know'', and fell on the floor.

The Headmaster wasted no time and ordered the perfects to take the students back to the dorms. Harry was in line with the other Slytherin's when he remembered Hermione, she was still in the girl's bath room.

Harry slipped out of line and change into Lighting in an empty classroom, and ran to the bathroom only to see the dam Troll enter it, and shorty he heard Hermione's scream. Lighting rushed kicked the door opened to see Hermione crawling in the corner with the Troll towering over her.

Don't panic Harry thought to himself this was what he was trained for, to fight to protect others from harm form a stronger being. Wasting no time he unleashed two batarang's hitting the Troll on its back.

The Troll seem not to notice and kept walking towards Hermione, time for plan B, Lighting quickly picked up a broken pipe, run at the Troll wacked it on the back.

The Troll blinked once and slowly turned to Lighting, by then he had dropped the pipe and grabbed an small item from his belt. The troll was now facing him, raising his club. But the Troll was too slow as lighting sprayed, pepper spray into his eye's.

The Troll roared in pain and took stepped back, crashing the sinks. Lighting wasted no time, ''HERMIONE RAN NOW''. The poor girl was sat there trembling in fear, Dam it.

Lighting throw down smoke pelts to confuse the Troll and ran to Hermione, ''You're going to be fine'' he told her quickly, and help her to stand, ''I need you to quickly ran to get an teacher and tell them where the Troll is ok''. She nodded and quickly bolted to the door.

The smoke cleared with a very mad looking Troll, it roared and Lighting throw small exploding batarangs but the Troll just roared again till some bright energy hit it square in the chest and it fell with a great bang on it's back.

Lighting turned to be Professor McGonagall and Snape, they did not look too happy and right away Professor McGonagall let her feelings known, ''Child you will take off that silly outfit and face your punishment for this''

Lighting thrown an smoke pelt surprising the two professor's, while they were coughing Lighting made a swift get away and rushed back to his dorm leaving two angry professor's behind.

The next morning the school was told the Troll was back where it belonged and nothing was mention of Lighting

But one good thing did come out of last night's mess, Hermione started to be less of a bossy know it all when she spoke him during class, ''Thank you Harry''

''For What''

She shook her head and headed to her seat ever since then Harry and Hermione had been quite close, they study together after classes in the library and talked about each other's lives and what goes on in the school.

''Ron and Malfoy are having an duel tonight'' Hermione said as she put her books in her bag.

''Really'' Harry smiled knowing the little fights they got to when they saw each other.

''At midnight in the trophy room, can you do something about it''

''I'll talk to Malfoy about'' Harry said seeing that Ron won't talk to him what so ever since he was sorted in Slytherin.

''Thanks'' She nodded and give him a quick kiss on his cheek and left.

Harry spoke to Draco later after tea and Draco let Harry know that he really was not going to meet up to duel Ron later when he said it he let his anger ran away from him, ''I have better things then deal with then that red haired goof''.

Harry just nodded, ''I hope so, Slytherin's are sly and cunning''.

Draco nodded, ''Yes but we all make mistakes from time to time Harry but I also notice Mrs Norris was watching us when I left''.

''I guess Ron does not know that little fact''

Draco shrugged ''I guess it slipped my mind''

Harry smiled, ''It's almost midnight, I'll go and tell him the duel is off''

''Have fun'' Draco said as he entered his room.

Harry went to trophy room to be met by both Ron and Neville, Ron smiled at once, ''So Potter came to see an real man fight''

Harry shook his head, ''The Duel is off, go back to your dorm before Filch comes and catches you''

''What's the matter, Potter, not man enough to step in for your weak little deatheater friend''

Then they heard another voice saying, ''Come my pretty, we catch those little sod's''

''Ran'' cried Neville and they all bolted following Harry till they came to an door, an locked door. ''Dam'' cursed Ron, ''We're done for''.

Harry wasted no time using the spell that Hermione taught him to unlock doors, and pulled Ron, ''Come in quick''

The three boys waited on the other side making no sound till they were sure Filch was gone, Ron looked at Harry mouthing the words Is he gone, Harry nodded and clapped Neville on the shoulder, ''Lets head back to our dorms''

But Neville stood there with the most awful look on his face facing something behind them, Harry turned swiftly to face an three headed dog, ''Sh!t''.

It started barking while the boys moved faster than grease lighting and made it safely on the other side of the door.

''I'm never doing that again'' Neville said.

Harry nodded, ''Go quickly''

The two Gryffindor's went back to their beds after the Adventure but Harry, well he saw the trap door and so it was guarding something, there was more to this than meets the eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi thanks to those who had reviewed. While I'm at it I would like to clear up an spelling mistake of Harry's code name, it was Lighting but it was meant to be Lightning ok. Hope you enjoy and review.

Chapter 5

The next few months Harry tried to learn of what the three head dog was guarding, first Harry snooped in at what the students were chatting about, seeing if they picked up anything about what was under that trap door but what he mostly overheard was useless crap nothing better than who liked who.

During those times however Harry had Alfred send him an silver dog whistle and went to see the dog many times till the dogs was use to him and stopped growing when Harry came with an big chunk of meat, Harry liked to call him Ace.

He had opened the trap door and look down in what seem to be a dark pit, without the proper tools, he won't take the risk. There was no way the teachers will say anything outside the staff room. So what to do, the only thing he can do wait till the Christmas holidays when the castle would be mostly empty.

But something was off about the whole thing why didn't they keep whatever Ace was guarding in Gringotts wizarding bank, why keep it here, none of this seem to make sense to Harry. However the weeks rolled by, only to learn that others were on the case too.

Hermione, Ron, Neville and the Weasley Twins were hunting for something during the Christmas holiday, Harry kept close to them hoping to overhear something, he only knew for some reason they were looking for an name. Till a little bit of luck came Harry's way.

One day Neville brought some chocolate frogs to eat when they had a break and Neville eat his frog and looking at his new frog card and his mouth dropped, ''I found him'' he cried, ''I found Nicolas Flamel''. Harry smiled to himself, thanks Neville for the big clue, he was sure Harry had read up on Flamel before he come to Hogwarts and spent the rest of the day in his room going through his books.

At the end of the day Harry had found the name Nicolas Flamel an 665 hundred year old man, who made the Philosopher's stone making any metal into gold and from which can be extracted an elixir of life, so any fool would be tempted to steal the thing.

The Dog can't be the only thing guarding the stone and only someone inside the castle would know of where the stone is. The suspects are the Teachers and the few students who know where the stone was.

But if the person can get to the stone at any time with only the obstacles the teachers put there, so what was stopping him or her from trying to get to it day to day, Harry can think of one thing Dumbledore, this person was afraid of Dumbledore as long as he was here the person was not going to do anything rash so he must be somewhat smart to plan which means the Troll was also part of that plan to keep Dumbledore out of the way.

Which made the prime suspect Professor Quirrell, he was one that let everyone know the Troll in the castle and what happened to him afterwards, Harry was too focused on saving Hermione so Quirrell could of easily made his way to the forbidden door but did not made it past the dog.

So he would wait to catch the person in the act till then the stone would be safe enough, leaving Harry to focus on his study's till Christmas day when Harry got an surprising gift, he woke to find his gift's next to his door, the gift in question had no note so it was not from Bruce or Alfred. He opened it carefully to find a clock, he picked it up and found a note inside it, ''This belong to your real Father, I thought it was time to return it to you, use this well''.

He wrapped the clock around himself and his body seem to vanish, he quickly patted his hands on his body it was not gone so this clock must be an invisibility clock. He won't use it what if he could get to it one day or someone stole it not the best way to go was to keep his stealth skills up.

But he did get an great and useful gift from Bruce, he sent him an grapple gun awesome he placed it in his Lightning belt and good old Alfred send him some sweets it was an good day.

Since it was such an long day Harry went out on patrol as Lightning walking though the hallways till he heard some voices talking about an book screaming, Harry pressed himself to the wall and peaked around the corner and saw it was Snape and the caretaker talking, ''Whoever opened the book, couldn't have got very far'', the caretaker nodded and started heading towards him, Dam.

Harry quickly ran without making any noise and slipped into an room and checked if anyone was in there but the only thing in the room was an mirror. There was some strange words on top but he saw nothing odd about it other than wanting to look at the mirror. He looked at the mirror but instead of looking back at himself he was looking at The Batman.

What did this mean, it can't be the future Bruce would be around for an long time when he was Batman it seem like no matter what Batman will never die, no matter what the odds are Batman can always come out on top. But Bruce is mortal. No this was just an mirror it knew nothing of what Bruce can do, this changes nothing, nothing at all.

Harry left the mirror and he never went back to look for the mirror the next time he saw it he would be battling for his life.

The next term of Hogwarts came quickly and everyone was busy as hell rereading their notes of the year. While everyone was studying Harry kept his eye out for anything out of place. Nothing happened for the few weeks till Harry spotted Professor Snape and Quirrell walking into the forest, they must want to talk without anyone over hearing, Harry rushed to follow them into the forest picking up their trial and stopped when he heard Professor Snape, ''Do you know how to past that beast of Hagrid's''

''I….I…hav…..have…no….no..no idea…..what you're….talking….about''

''You don't want to cross me Quirrell, it would make life most unpleasant for you''

''Professor…..I…I…..Don't…know…what…..you mean….''

''Fine keep acting, but know this, I'm on to you Quirrell, I'll be watching you''

Then he started walking back to castle, Harry's way, god dam it, so Harry quickly climb the tree using the leaves as cover and Snape and shortly later Quirrell went back into the castle so Snape was onto Quirrell too but what was Snape's role in all this.

Not much had happened since then and Harry was keeping up with is course work and is keeping an eye on Snape and Quirrell and then what happened Hermione.

She looked really down so Harry went to see what was wrong, ''Hey Hermione, sorry we haven't studied together for an while but you been quite busy''

She looked up at him crying though her eyes, ''I'm sorry Harry, but Ron said you were the bad guy and we were researching and I got us into trouble''

Harry placed an hand on her shoulder, ''Clam down Hermione, it's ok, tell me what happened''.

She went on to tell him how she, Ron and Neville discovered that Hagrid was keeping an dragon egg in his wooden shack and it hatched causing all sorts of trouble, so they came up with an plan to keep from Hagrid from getting fired they took the dragon to the tallest tower of the school waiting for Ron's brother who handle dragons for an living.

That part of the plan worked for they did not realise that waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs was professor McGonagall with Draco Malfoy who tell the Professor of their plans, she thought they planned to set Malfoy up so she took an 150 house points off Gryffindor which Harry thought was not such a big deal really but Hermione went on to say she and Ron become the most hated people in their house and they had to go and do an job with Hagrid tonight.

Harry told her everything would be fine, which did cheer Hermione a little but they both had lessons to go.

Later on in the night Harry change into Lightning, knowing Hagrid he would take the kids into the dam forest, he was an nice guy but was a bit dim when it came to the matters of safety.

He slipped into the darkness like his father before him has taught him to, he saw Hermione, Ron, Neville and Draco following Hagrid into the forest with an number of dangerous creatures in it.

He trailed them for a little while, they were following what seem to be an silver liquid which led to two different pathways both covered with silver liquid, Hagrid went down one pathway with Draco and Neville while Ron and Hermione went the other way with a large dog.

With Hagrid, Draco and Neville should be fine, however with the dog Ron and Hermione would be in more danger without Hagrid there with them, so Lighting followed Ron and Hermione hoping they won't run into anything.

Ron and Hermione followed the silver trail to what appear to be an dead horse and shortly the air went cold, out of nowhere a person covered in an cloak and he seem to float through the air and landed right to the horse and started drinking its blood.

Whoever or whatever this guy is, he not good news, when he started walking towards Hermione and Ron, Lightning wasted no time and quickly throw an exploding batarang at the strange man's feet sending him flying back till he hit an tree.

Lightning ran till he was in front of Ron and Hermione, Ron quickly frowned at the newcomer, ''Who at you, what are you doing, I could easily…'', ''Shut up'', Lightning said as he grabbed something out of his belt, ''Run….Now''.

Ron was about to say something but Hermione grabbed his arm, ''We need to report this to Hagrid'', thankfully he listen to her and went back the way they came.

The man was back on his feet and flow through the air again, Lightning showed him the batarang's, ''You better not do that or I will stop you'', the man stopped and landed back on the ground, ''So weak''

''What'' asked Lightning.

''I must be to be bested by an child in a mask''

Lightning said nothing just stood there not backing down for an moment

''Next time child, you will die by my hand''

Then he flow backwards, Lightning let him go for now, he quickly went back towards where Ron and Hermione left to make sure they were fine, when he was near the castle he heard them talking to Hagrid as long as they were fine, that all that mattered. He quickly went back to his room and changed and went over the night events.

If that was Quirrell in the forest tonight, he would soon go after the stone, but if his theory earlier in the year was true then he would be doing something soon to get Dumbledore away from the castle, if he was weak as he said there was no way he would try to kill him unless he was stupid.

Lightning would have to wait, luckily for Harry, Bruce taught him waiting for the right moment to strike was a good thing and this wizard won't know what hit him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there guys thanks for those who reviewed thanks a lot.

Sakura Lisel, Zatanna's magic is quite different from the magic Harry uses and we won't want Harry talking backwards, do we and she knows everything going on in all magical worlds –another reason for sending Harry to Hogwarts is to stop Dumbledore looking for him but there are magical schools in America – Harry stayed during Christmas break to keep an eye on the stone so the job comes first Bruce would understand better than most would – there is a big fight coming up between Harry and Dumbledore but I won't say when. I hope that answer most of questions Sakura Lisel.

Chapter 6 – Getting the dam stone

A few weeks after that night with that cloaked stranger, Harry sat though his exams one after the other but he felt he done well since he knew the answer's to each question. After the exams Harry relaxed outside with Hermione talking about school but one thing stayed on the back of Harry's mind. ''Hey Hermione, shall we go and see Hagrid for some tea''. Hermione looked at him and then nodded, she went on to the hut with Harry following, knocked on his door a few times.

The door opened with the big man smiling down at them, ''Hello there Hermione, who's ya friend'', she turned to Harry smiling, ''Harry, Harry Potter''. Hagrid gave Harry the once over, ''Oh Yeh, so it is, I knew your Mum and Dad, good folk they were''

Harry nodded to him, ''Thank you sir''

Hagrid waved his hand, ''Call me Hagrid, everyone does''

''Thank you Hagrid''

''Well come on in and I'll fix you a cup of tea''

They both went on in the small shack and drank a few cups of tea while they talk to Hagrid about the exams and school till Harry asked, ''How did you get an dragons egg Hagrid, it must have been hard to come by''

Hagrid dropped his cup, Hermione stood up, ''I told him Hagrid, we can trust him''

Hagrid nodded, ''Sorry about that, I was just a bit shocked, I got it of a chap in the pub playing a game of cards''

''He just happened to have an dragons egg''

''Well yeh, all sorts of people like strange animals, the chap seem to like them too''

For Harry this was play or break time and tried to sound like he was joking, ''What like an real three headed dog''

''Yeh as an matter of fact he did, I have one myself, Fluffy''

''He must be hard to handle an three head dog''

''Na as I told the chap, he's as soft as putty once you play him some music''

Dam this guy knew too and Harry did not believe this just happen to happen at the same time, no Quirrell knew how to get past the dog. ''Excuse me'' Harry said he started heading back to the castle, with Hermione hot on his trail, ''What was that about Harry''

''Someone trying to get the stone'', if she was as smart as he thought she was, she knew about the stone after hearing about Flamel. She shook her head, ''You know about the Philosopher's stone''.

Harry nodded, ''So does someone else, we'll need to tell Dumbledore'', she followed him to the Headmaster's office but the stone won't move to let him in, so Harry went back into the castle, ''We'll have to ask an professor where he is''

Harry and Hermione walked fast though the castle till they saw Professor McGonagall, ''Professor'', Hermione shouted. The professor turned to them, ''Why on earth are you shouting for girl''

''Professor'', Harry cut in, ''We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore''

The Professor frowned, ''Mr Potter, the headmaster has more important things to do than talk to first year students''

''Professor, it's about the stone''

The Professor looked quite shocked, ''I don't know how you know about the stone, but it is well guarded''

''I'm sorry Professor I would feel better if I spoke to Professor Dumbledore''

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at Harry, ''You can't the headmaster left the school this morning to see to an matter in London, if you try anything tonight Mr Potter, I will see to it that you will be punish so much that Professor's Snape lessons look joyful, understand''

Harry nod once and the professor left and Hermione asked, ''What are we going to do''

''Nothing you heard her, the stone is well guarded, we must trust the professor knows what she is doing''

Hermione nodded, they would both get into trouble if they tried anything but there was nothing wrong with Lightning to check the stone. With Dumbledore gone Quirrell will mostly likely try to steal the stone at night with everyone well asleep while he disappeared after he got the stone.

Harry waited for the night to fall and when the clock said it was midnight Harry slipped into his gear, Lightning had no chance going toe to toe with an grown wizard using magic so he would have to use combat moves that Bruce taught him.

He left his room and quickly went to the forbidden door, lucky there seem to be no one out of their beds tonight so Lightning easily made it to the door, opened it and found Fluffy asleep with music playing in the background, Lightning wasted no time and made his way to the trap door.

He had to risk facing the unknown or Quirrell might get away, he jumped into the darkness, he fell for a few moments and turned so he faced upwards with the bat grapple in his hand and fired it. The grapple hook hit into the door and left Lightning to swing away from what seem to be an plant.

He looked at it quickly Devil's snare it was called, simple to get out off if you did not move, something every first year knew, was this the best that Hogwarts can do might as well give the stone to Quirrell.

There was an door ahead of him, Lighting walked though it and saw hundreds of keys with wings flying slowly around the room. He did not have time to try all the keys one by one and then he spotted one key limping though the air, Quirrell must have used that one and bended one of its wings. Lightning saw an broom in the corner like he was going waste time flying on a broom.

He walked to the locked door, turned to the keys overhead, and line his eye to the limping key and fired his bat grapple, it went straight at the key and the hook grabbed it and the reel brought it straight to Lightning. He wasted no time slamming the door behind him, the keys hit the door with quite an force some of them mange to tear an few holes in the door.

Lightning was quite surprise when he saw the knocked out Troll, it was smaller than the one he saw at Halloween, he checked to saw if it was alive. It was breathing so Quirrell must have been in a rush to get the stone.

Lightning looked at the room he was now in, there was a wooden table with an set of bottled potions and an note, the other door seem to be on fire but it was purple fire, must be magic.

He went on to read the note, Snape seem to set an answer in a riddle, too bad for Snape it was quite easy to work out if you think about it maybe wizards did not use their brains since there were no math lessons or science lessons.

He drank the potion and reached the door since he felt nothing when he touched the door, he pushed forwards.

There he was, Quirrell was looking into the mirror he found at Christmas, he seem to be talking to himself till he said, ''Ah it's you''

Lightning stopped at the top of the step leading down to the mirror, ''It's over Quirrell''

''I must say I'm quite impressed how did you know it was me''

''I'll tell you once you're behind bars''

Quirrell laughed, ''boy do you know who I serve''

Lightning started walking down to him, Quirrell quickly waved his hand, and suddenly Lightning left something grabbing his hands and feet, he saw ropes tying him up, Dam.

''Now shut it while I figure out the trick behind this mirror'' Quirrell said as he focused on the mirror and started talking to himself again.

Lightning was thinking of ways to get out of the ropes till he heard Quirrell saying to himself, ''I can't work it, help me master''. An raspy voice answered ''Use the boy''.

Quirrell turned to Lightning smiling walking to him, ''Yes master'', waving his hands releasing the ropes, ''You'll..''. Lightning punched him in the face, forcing him to fall down the steps, Quirrell quickly got back up with burns on his face, ''THAT HURT''.

Lightning heard that raspy voice again, ''I wish to speak to him''.

''Master you're not strong enough''

''I'm strong enough for this, now''

Quirrell untied his turban, turned around for Lightning to saw there was an face on the back of his head. Being Batman's sidekick he had seen some strange things but this was something else.

It spoke, ''See what was come of me, the greatest wizard of all time''

''I don't care, you're going to jail''

It laughed, ''Funny boy, I'm the dark lord, no one can stand against me, now look in the mirror and get the stone for me''

Lighting just then throw an batarang at the mirror, it hit the mirror and it blow up, the thing on the back of Quirrell's roared, ''WHAT HAVE YOU DONE''.

''With the mirror gone so is the stone, you're done, Voldemont'', and throw an punch again knocking him down. Then it seem the spirit of Voldemont ripped itself from Quirrell's body heading at Lightning.

Lightning fired the bat grapple at the ceiling, flying up the spirit missed him and blow the door, fleeing from the castle. Lightning landed back on his feet, he may not have caught the bad guy but he did not get the stone and it's power so that was something to be happy about. He headed back to his bedroom without meeting anyone, Harry slept after an well worked night.

During the early morning before anyone else was awake, Professor Dumbledore come back into his office after seeing of what had happened to the stone thinking of what might of happen when he heard an knock on his door, ''Please enter''.

Professor Snape stepped forward to his desk, ''You wanted to see me, Headmaster''

''Yes it seems that Professor Quirrell tried to take the stone''

Snape face drained of all colour, ''Is the stone taken''

''Relax Professor, it seems in Voldemont's anger got the best of him, and in his anger destroyed the mirror now the stone is now forever lost''

''Was anyone killed last night''

''No I was hoping for the test to be passed''

''What do you mean Headmaster''

''Harry Potter''

''He's just an boy''

''I wish that was true, but we both know he is the chosen one, has he shown any signs of being so''

''No, the boy while he may look like his father, he is very different from him, does well in his study's and has the sense to stay out of my way so there might be some hope for him yet''

Dumbledore shook, ''It must have been the unknown foster father, I fear he turned out not as I hoped him to be''

''What are you going to do, Dumbledore''

''He must stay here to be trained, he must not get on that train tomorrow understand Professor''

Snape nod once and left, leaving the headmaster to his thought's it was too bad that Harry Potter had to die in the end but it was all for the greater good.

However the headmaster did not planned that Harry already thought the headmaster would try to stop him from getting on the train so he already slipped on to the platform on to the train waiting for the students, the clock was quite useful after all hiding him from the professor, they were at an lost to where that Harry Potter was at.

In the end they had no choice but to let the train go, Harry found an lone compartment to sat down and relax, till Hermione opened the door, ''Harry I'm so glad you're ok, the professors were looking all over for you''

''Don't worry Hermione, they just asked if I was going be fine in the summer, I told them, I was spending the holidays with my foster father''.

Hermione seemed to buy the story nodded, ''An letter came for you as well''

Harry opened it, read the letter, his eyes widen, ''Oh no''

Hermione asked, ''What's wrong''

''read this'' heading her an news letter

She read it out, ''Arkham Asylum taken over by Joker'', an picture shown of the titan Joker holding the dark night in his head, ''An sinister plot of the Joker taken place to weaken the dark knight, they are both battling on the roof top of Arkham''.

Harry looked out of the window waiting he can't get to Gotham soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to those who reviewed

Chapter 7 – Summer holidays

Bruce Wayne had an long night, he was starting heal himself, tonight the Joker took control of Arkham, Bane throw him into an wall, Scarecrow drugged him though out the night, Miss Quinn and her thugs tried to shock him, Killer Croc tried to eat him, Poison Ivy turned herself into an giant plant, facing off Titan drugged prisoners/Guards and Joker shot the Titan drug into himself and toss him around till he knocked the Joker out.

An very long night, in his cave changing to go out again. Which some of his family disagreed with.

''Sir if I may''

Bruce smiled, good old Alfred, ''I'm fine''

An young man in an black tight suit with blue crossing his chest into the symbol of Nightwing spoke, ''Bruce you had quite an night already, let us handle the rest''

The teenage boy nodded, ''You need to rest after what happened''

''The city needs me Tim''

Barbara in her wheelchair, wheeled herself towards to him, ''Bruce, you're lucky that you are not dead''

Bruce turned his head to the caves that went beyond the batcave so he was here, good, ''Sorry What'' turning to Dick

''What were you looking at''

An voice boomed in the cave, ''ME''

An young boy stepped into the light, he was an little younger then Tim by a few months, and had an lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Alfred smiled, ''Hello young Master Harry''

Nightwing looked outrage, ''Who is he and how did he sneak into the cave''

Bruce smiled, an real smile, ''Harry it's been too long'' he gave him an quick hug.

Harry smiled, ''It's only been a few years old man''

They went on talking on while Dick frowned, ''Alfred who is he''

Alfred smiled, ''His first son''

''FIRST''

Harry was looking at the injures Bruce got that night, ''You're in no shape to go out tonight''

''It's worse than it looks Harry''

''Tell you what just rest for 24hours just one whole day than you can do what you like''

Bruce thought about it, ''Ok Harry if you think you can handle things here you have 24hours, enjoy'', and started walking off.

Dick just stared at him, ''Where are you going''

''To bed'', Bruce quickly looked at Tim, ''You too Tim, you have Tests to do tomorrow''

Tim nodded and Bruce walked on, Tim quickly turned to Harry smiling, ''How did you do that''

Harry shrugged, ''It's not an big deal''.

An few hours later in Gotham

Harry was standing on top of one of the tallest buildings in Gotham, looking down at the city, it been dead since what had happened at Arkham and two-face, he pressed his two fingers on his ear, ''Oracle the city is quite''

''No kidding boy wonder''

He smiled at that, ''I thought that was Tim now''

''Do you know how hard it is to get Bruce to have an few hours off let alone an whole day''

Harry shook his head smiling but she went on

''So tell me about yourself Harry''

''Not much to tell''

''Where you been these last few years''

''Training''

''You're as bad as Bruce is''

''Thanks''

For the rest of the summer training with Bruce and told him what happened in his school year, Bruce was happy how he had handle things but soon Harry would have to go back.

''Father, do I have to go back to Hogwarts''

''Yes Harry, you know as well as I do you have master your magical power''

''I knew Father''

Bruce grabbed his shoulder, ''Harry, I'm proud of you''

Harry smiled, ''I better go and pack''

Soon it be the start of an new year but Harry had one more person to see as he entered Wayne Tower, and walked up the stairs till he saw the number of floor he wanted, he walked into the large room and an man in the chair turned around smiling, ''Hello Harry''

Harry smiled and shook his hand, ''Mr Fox''

''What can I do for you''

''My other suit needs an upgrade''

''Spilled some high class wine on it son''

''Well you know how it is Mr Fox, you have some fun and looking for kicks and then some evil wizard gets in your face trying to ruin the party''

Mr Fox shook his head, ''I don't even want to know'' and started walking and Harry followed, ''While you were away in England I been working on this baby'' he pulled and glass draw out of the large crate.

Harry put his hand on the new suit, ''It seems an bit tighter then the last''

Mr Fox nodded, ''That's right, I made so you can deal with more stealth and it waterproof and I mean you can swam in the sea and till come out dry''.

''What about the coat''

''I thought you would never ask'', he said as he handed him his new coat, his was an blackish grey and it too was quite tight, ''Mr Fox is this made of dragonhide''

''I'm glad you notice, after your first year report in England, we made an little shopping trip''

''I see, does it stop bullets''

''It thinner than most armour we so called muggle's have but it can stop most bullets other than snipers you don't have much to worry about''

Harry nodded quite happy with his new suit and packed it, ''I'll see you later Mr Fox''

And he went home to spend the last few days with his father.

Before the 1st of September Harry came back to England to shop for his new school gear, however this year's list for DADA was quite silly an dam list of Lockhart's books which were in fact quite beyond silly. So he got the Second Year Defence Book instead.

But it was not quite as easy as that, he was in the book shop minding his own business even if it was packed till he felt someone place an hand on his shoulder and he knew for an fact it was not one of his friends, it was far too big, he flew his elbow into the chest of this person sending him stumbling back turning to face this person.

It was the fool Lockhart, coughing on the floor, he got back up soon smiling, ''Good Harry just like I showed you''

Harry could not believe this, ''What''

''It good that you remember the skills I showed you lad''

''Shut up''

The people around them seemed quite taken back by that but Lockhart was still smiling. ''What Harry''

''I never seen you before today, leave me alone''

Lockhart seemed to like his smile as he was still doing it, ''Harry that's no way to talk to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher''.

Harry shook his head what was Dumbledore thinking hiring that moron, he was just about to pay for his book and he heard someone calling for his name, he turned to see Draco Malfoy waving at him with his Mother and Father behind him. Harry smiled, ''Hello Draco''. Draco shook his hand, ''Harry I would like you to meet my Father and Mother'', Mr Malfoy held out his hand and Harry shook it, ''It's very nice to meet you Sir, I heard an lot about you from, Draco''. Mr Malfoy gave an small smile, ''I heard an lot of you from Draco, You look well lad and I know of your Father Wayne, an good business man''

Mrs Malfoy held her hand and Harry took it and kissed it, ''You look as lovely as the stars, Mrs Malfoy''

She smiled at this, ''Quite an Gentleman, It seems you Father taught you quite well''

Harry just smiled, ''I do my best, But I must pay for these books, I'll see you at school Draco''

Before he left he saw something in Mr Malfoy's hand and battered old book that looked very used and old, what's up with that, Harry soon pushed it out of his mind as he paid for the books and enjoyed the rest of his day.

An few day later and Harry was on his way back to Hogwarts, on the way he saw The Weasley's heading to the platform, Ron saw Harry and glared at him, ''What are you looking at Potter''.

However the Twins heard him and clapped him on the head, ''Hush Ron that's no way to talk to someone who saved Hermione, right Gred''

The other twin nodded, ''Right Forge, Harry here is ok in our books''

Harry nodded his head to them, ''Thanks but Hermione is an friend, anyone else would do the same''

The Twins smiled, ''Well ever in need of help for pranks call us, we're the best''

Harry smiled, ''I know you two make some brilliant stuff''

They both said their thanks and went through the barrier after most of their family went first, Harry was on his way till someone grabbed him. He turned to face Ron, ''Listen you dirty Slytherin'', he growled, ''I'm on to you got it''. Harry shrugged the hand off and went to the barrier but he ended up hitting the wall, Ron laughed and he also tried to walk through but he too hit the wall as well.

Harry frowned at what was happening why were they the only two who could not get Platform nine and three quarters, ''What's going on'' he heard Ron asked. Five minutes went by and then Ron said, ''Sod this I got an idea''

What idea this was can't be good since it was Ron who thought of it, Harry followed Ron and saw him peaking though an car window, ''Ron breaking into an car is an crime''

''Shut it Potter, this is my dad's car and the key still there, my father mess around with it and it can fly, we'll fly it to Hogwarts'' he said smiling quite pleased with his plan

''No''

Ron turned with an puzzled look on his face, ''What''

''We're staying here till your mum or dad can get back here''

Ron face raged, ''You're nothing more than an coward, Potter''

Harry slapped him, ''Clam down, like I said we're staying here''

Ron was shocked and nodded and sat on his arse.

It wasn't till three hours later till the adults got out of the barrier Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley come over to the car, Mrs Weasley grabbed Ron into an bear hug, ''I was so worried''

Mr Weasley kept an eye on Harry till Harry said, ''Harry Potter nice to meet you''

Mr Weasley shook his hand, ''Any idea what happened, Mr Potter''

''Harry please, and I have no idea what happened so we just stayed put''

Mr Weasley nodded and wrote something down, ''Don't worry we'll get you and Ron to school in no time at all''.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to those who reviewed. Enjoy.

Chapter 8 – The Second Year

True to his word Mr Weasley got Harry and Ron to school though the Foo network to the Headmaster's office and told him of what had happen, The headmaster nodded in thought and sent them to wait in their dorms till later when the other students arrive.

Harry was on his way till he was stop by Professor Snape, he too wanted to know what happened to his student and when Harry told him what had happen he said, ''Very smart Potter, you done very well, one point to Slytherin'' and left, leaving an very confused Harry, did he just do something nice was the world going to soon or something.

The only question was why did the barrier acted the way it did, there must have been an reason for the way it acted.

Harry could not think of an answer for the strange events of that day, he could only hope it was the end of the strange things to come.

Hours later the other students had started walking into the castle with Ron and Harry waiting at their own tables for their friends, Malfoy sat down next to Harry, ''What happen, why were you not on the train''. Harry for the third time today him what happened. Malfoy frowned, ''That's never happened before, I wonder what caused it to act that way''

Harry shook his head not really caring anymore, he was here and that's what mattered for now, he finished along with everyone and headed to their room to get some sleep, and Harry was opening his room door till he heard an cough, Harry turned to see an girl who entered his thoughts every now and then, Daphne Greengrass wearing that cold smile of hers.

Harry smiled, ''Miss Greengrass, lovely to see you as always''

''Why were you not on the train''

''Sorry''

''You been gone for an while Potter and I might have missed you an little''

The smile on his face was getting bigger, ''You missed me''

''I said might and it's nice to having someone telling how great I am'', she said playfully

''Play your cards right and you might get your claws into me''

''I'll see you tomorrow Harry''

He watched her as she walked to her room, she was nice but did Harry liked her, well he did take after his father in that way.

The weeks back at Hogwarts rolled by, most lessons were fun all but Lockhart's. Nothing strange happened till an few months into the school year, Harry was late getting back to his room and he heard an strange voice coming from nowhere, ''Come…Come to…..me….let me rip you…''

Harry quickly looked around and change into Lightning and looked around for this mad man who wanted to rip people but no one was out, maybe he was hearing things but better safe than sorry so he stayed up all night.

No more strange voices coming from nowhere that night but Harry was on edge for the rest of the week, even Hermione noticed this and followed, ''Come on, Wayne cheer up, it's the Halloween feast in a few days''

Harry shook his head, ''I just hope nothing happens this year''

Hermione face broke into an smile, ''Like an Troll found in a girls bathroom''

Harry smirked, ''And some masked kid helping an poor book worm''

Hermione smacked him on his head, ''Hush you, we have homework to do''

''Whatever the lady wishes''.

Days later and it happened again, shortly after the Halloween feast after saying goodnight to Hermione, he heard to the voice again, deep and raspy, ''So…Hungry….blood…..come…..to….me….let…..me….RIP…you…''.

Harry ran after the voice, there was no time to change into Lightning, after the voice stopped, he saw the blood on the wall, someone wrote in blood, The Chamber of Secrets has been open, enemies of the heir beware it said what the hell did that mean. Hanging from a lamp was an stiff Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat. He heard an scream, turning he saw the caretaker with pure rage, ''You'', he shouted, ''I'll kill you''

The headmaster stepped in front of him pushing a hand at his chest, ''Harry my office, now''.

Harry walked to Dumbledore's office with Professor Snape when Dumbledore stepped though, Harry spoke, ''Sir, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time''. The Headmaster nodded, ''I know Harry, but many will ask questions and due to your unknown background, they will think you did this, no thanks to your fake father''

Harry frowned at the cheap shot but said nothing, and he went on, ''Did you see anything Mr Wayne'', Harry shook his head and Dumbledore kept on talking, ''Maybe it would be best for you to stay for Christmas to talk of these matters until then you may go''

Snape grabbed his shoulder and walked Harry to his room, ''Well done Potter, you stayed clam''

''I had nothing to do with it, Sir''

Snape looked into his eyes looking for any truth in his eyes and nodded, ''I believe you, but from now you'll have to be more careful''

''I understand Sir''

''Good and be very careful around the headmaster, he may be old but he is still very powerful''

''Thank you sir''

The next few days were quite bad but not because everyone thought he was an evil heir of Slytherin no it was because Hermione kept hounding him with question after question, ''Maybe whatever did this is not human'', she said to herself Harry turned to looked at her, ''explain''.

''Well'' she said as she rubbed her pencil, ''the cat is still in that state, not many forms of magic can do that and Dumbledore would have able to undo the magic''. Harry nodded understanding, ''we need to know what did this before it strikes again so let's think, the secret chamber was Slytherin's right''.

Hermione nodded, and Harry went on ''So what are Slytherin's most known for''

''Cunning'' she burst out, Harry shook his head, ''Erm what about being really bad'', Harry banged his head on the desk, ''Cute mittens''. ''No Hermione the dam animal of the Slytherin house'', ''OOOhhhhhh Snake's right, we'll research the magical snakes of the world ok'', and she took out ten book of magical animals, Harry shook his head cute mittens indeed.

As Lightning, he went to the crime scene, the blood was still there, the caretaker could not clean it no matter how hard he tried, he swatted the blood and put it in an plastic bag, he'll send it to Fox to get it tested, he started bushing the fingerprint powder, no prints but an diamond style pattern was there like scales of an snake, but it covered the whole floor, if there was an snake that big, someone should have seen it, the cat maybe that's why it was attacked. Maybe till Hermione done the research he would have to wait, it would take too long to do it himself and someone needed to be here if the snake come out of hiding. Then he saw the spider's not one or a few of them loads were leaving though the window, were they scared of something if so what could cause it, maybe Hermione could make sense of it.

The next few days Hermione research the hell out of those books and when Harry told her of how the spiders were acting she said she might had an idea of what it could be but till they had seen the thing it was all still theory and it was ok as long as no one else was attacked and an letter telling him the blood he swatted was not human blood. A few nights later after the first Quidditch match an student was found frozen stiff.

Colin Creevey has been petrified while holding his camera and would stay that way, till Professor Sprout grew the Mandrakes to full size, for an potion.

Soon after that Professor Lockhart took upon himself to start an duelling club, Harry only went to check to see if there were any good duellers.

Hermione also went with Harry telling him that the chamber had been open before around 50 years ago, and someone had been killed.

Lockhart along with Snape showed them the disarming charm and then put them into pairs, Harry faced an rather pleased looking Ron, he smirked, ''I'm going to kick your ass Potter''.

Harry frowned no matter how strong he was in magic which is not much at all, he was not smart as him, brawn only got you so far.

When Lockhart shouted to begin, Ron fired an leg breaker curse at him, Harry stepped aside quickly and the curse hit the wall, dam where did he learned that, and if he was not careful Ron would hurt someone badly. Ron however did not seem to care and fired more of the same curses at Harry. He tried to disarm him far from him but that did not seem to work.

After Ron fired the curse again Harry ran at him ducking and jumping at the thrown curses and once he was close to Ron, Harry swing his fist into Ron's jaw, he fell down and dropped his wand, he looked up and shouted, ''You cheat Potter, You can't stand anyone being better then you''

Professor Snape stepped in, ''From what I saw Mr Potter stopped you from doing something very foolish, you were only to use the disarming charm, 40 points from Gryffindor''.

Across the room someone scream it seem Malfoy somehow use an spell to bring an snake and it was heading towards Justin Finch-Fletchley, Harry went towards the snake and told it to stop, he looked at Justin, he looked angry and scared. ''What are you doing'', he shouted.

Snape pointed his wand and the snake vanished in a puff of smoke, Hermione tugged his robes and Harry followed her, till they were away from the others, ''Why did you not tell me you were an Parselmouth''

''What are you talking about Hermione''

''You can talk to snakes''

Harry's eyes widen that must be why he was the only one to hear the strange voice, it was the snake and an Parselmouth's were rare but why did he not see the dam snake, ''Hermione I only told him to stop''

Hermione nodded, ''People are going to think you're the Slytherin heir''

For the next few weeks the other students made their way to stay away from Harry, the Puff's all thought him as some evil muggle hating guy. He bumped into Hagrid, with an dead rooster in his hand before he asked what happened to the rooster, Peeves, shouted, Attack, attack another attack no mortal or ghost is safe''

After pushing through the crowd and saw Justin rigid cold and frozen stiff and next to him was the Gryffindor ghost but he was black and smoky, floating off the ground, the other students pinned Harry on the wall shouting at him, till the teachers came and stopped them. Professor McGonagall took him to the headmaster's office again

Harry Potter told Dumbledore what happened and he looked Harry up and down saying he was hoping his Fake Father was not walking him towards the dark path, idiot if he know the truth he would tremble in the glory of The Dark Knight. However he let Harry go back to his study's this was getting worse and Harry was now pretty sure which dark snake he was dealing with.

He sent an letter off to Bruce for some tools he needed and hope no one else would be hurt.

In the meantime Harry spoke to Draco, ''Draco do you have any idea who is the heir of Slytherin is''

Draco looked shocked, ''Harry I thought it was you''

Harry shook his head, ''My father is an muggle why would I want to hurt muggleborns''

''I thought you'll come over to the pureblood ways''

''Draco you can't believe that, really do you''

''I do Potter, I believe we purebloods are born better than the muggleborns''

''Ok but your father does business with the Wayne's who is an muggle with no magic what so ever''

''Maybe'', he agreed, ''But Mr Wayne is an great business man and even the purebloods can see that''

''I see, thanks for your time Draco''

''No problem Harry''

Harry left to get some air to think and then he saw her stiff as the other the shocked face frozen on her face, ''Oh no Hermione, why''. There was another girl too an fifth year Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater.

Harry called for help and again the headmaster had words with saying maybe it was best if he stayed for the summer so he can be seen in a good light but Harry did not care about that ,he changed into Lightning and walked to the top of the stairs of the great hall when everyone was eating lunch so everyone can see him, ''Slytherin Heir I'm coming for you'' and ran as fast as he can, no one caught him but the Slytherin heir got the message he hoped.

Soon after Hagrid was arrested and on the same day Dumbledore was suspended as headmaster which put an smile on Harry's face he could do with an break from the headmaster but he was hoping to put an stop to the attacks soon.

Then he got the post from his father, thank god now he can deal with the snake which he was sure was an Basilisk and was making use of the pipes though the school then he heard screams, he hurried towards the area the people gathered another message her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever, Ron was crying ''My sister, my poor sister, you'll pay for this Potter'' , now the heir of Slytherin went too far.

Harry changed to Lightning the rest of school was getting ready to leave the castle, so it would be just him and the heir, he set up the hyper-Sonic's, and pressed the button to set them off, no doubt Snake will hear the Sonic's and be drawn to it, after all it was still an snake. The Basilisk came from the corner outside the girls room, Lightning saw the thing's mouth tipping from the corner aimed the freeze gun, (Mr Freeze's gun) closed his eyes and pulled the trigger after 30 seconds he opened his eyes, the snake was huge but frozen in the cold, it was now dead snakes can't take the cold. He put on his dragon hide gloves and snap one of his fangs and pocketed on his belt, it might be useful.

He went into the girls bathroom and looked around, the sink in the middle was large and started looking it over and on the taps he saw snakes, in Parselmouth he said open up and it opened to an wide hole pipes he slide down, it must have been miles under the school he landed on bones which was not nice and made his way to the chamber.

Soon he was standing in the towering chamber, it was an large area at the other end he saw Ron's sister lying there not moving, he ran to her, and checked for signs of life she still had an pulse but barely, ''Ginny can you hear me''

Then he heard an boy, ''she won't wake''

Lightning quickly turned throwing an batarang but it went through the boy tall handsome sixth or seventh year student but Harry never seen around the castle once, ''Muggle toys won't work on me too''

''What are you''

''an memory inside poor Ginny's diary, the poor foolish girl she poured her soul as she wrote in the diary and I in turn poured my soul into her, she was useful but I had to wait as she went on and on for months but when she told me some masked kid beaten lord Voldemont last year and well I just had to meet you''

''You attacked the students''

''Me, it was the girl, she killed the roosters, wrote the messages on the walls, set the snake on the mudbloods by opening the chamber of secrets''

''You were acting though her''

The boy smiled, ''Smart lad, yes I did she did not know what was happening at first by she was soon on to me and tried to rid of the diary but she stole it back from some boy''

Lightning asked, ''You opened the chamber before 50 years ago''

''Yes very smart, I framed the blundering fool Hagrid, but Dumbledore kept an close eye on me and I knew I could not open the chamber again so I made an memory of myself in the diary to finish ridding the world of muggle scum''

''I won't let you''

''I know now you a target for Lord Voldemont so you're now my target too''

''Why Voldemont was after your time''

''Voldemont, is my past, present and future''

Took the girls wand and started writing in the air the name Tom Marvolo Riddle, waved the wand and the letters of his name rearranged themselves: I am Lord Voldemont.

''You see, I am the greatest wizard that ever lived''

''No you're not'', Lightning said as he grabbed the fang he took from the Basilisk and stabbed it into the diary, Riddle looked shocked as cracks on his face, ''How did you know''

''No Memory charm drains the victims life force and you tried to keep my eyes on you, plus she was getting cold like she was dying''

''Your name'' he asked as more cracks showed

''Lightning''

Then Tom Riddle burst into light, Lightning had to close his eyes, but Ginny started to wake up, he asked, ''Are you ok''

''I'm sorry, so sorry, Idid not mean to but I couldnot help myself''

''It ok, it was the dairy, it was dangerous show it to the headmaster he should show sooner or later''

He left her up and took her out of the chamber, ''Who are you'' she asked, ''An friend'', and left her outside the hospital wing.

Later that night the school was buzzing of the masked boy saving the girl from the chamber along with wild rumours of the boy fighting the snake with the sword of Gryffindor.

Everyone was so happy it was over they forgot all about Harry, but he was happy with everyone else when professor Snape finished the potion for the four petrified students, Harry gave Hermione an bear hug and told her he was glad she was alright, she blushed.

An few weeks later the rest of the school year passed and Dumbledore asked for Harry again and like last time he used his cloak to keep himself hidden till the train went. He was looking forward to seeing his dad.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi thanks for those who reviewed

Chapter nine

After getting off the school train, Harry headed to Diagon Alley, pulled on an hat and changed into some smart clothes and put on sun glasses, he was sure that the headmaster will post someone outside the bank to keep an eye out for him, Dumbledore wanted Harry keep in check but why. Harry shook his head, it was not important as long as the headmaster did not know what he was doing.

He walked into Gringott's, walked to desk, the goblin was smiling nastily, ''Good to see you again, Mr Potter''

Harry nodded and sat down, ''Are the papers ready''

''Yes, since three years ago when you came to us, we blocked the headmaster from your family vault, but are you sure you don't want to sue him, you get more gold''

Harry nodded, ''I know, but I need the time more than making Dumbledore pay, the keys are changed too''

The goblin pulled an gold key from his pocket, ''Dumbledore won't be able to get another Knut from your vault''

Harry nodded, ''Thank you Ribb, after this is all over Dumbledore will pay for his crimes''

The Goblin nodded, ''I need to take you to the back for your order''

Ribb the goblin took Harry to the waiting room, Harry grabbed an glass of water, when another Goblin come in carrying an small box, ''Sorry for the long wait mister Potter, but you did said you wanted this kept under wraps''

''That's quite fine master goblin, I hope you took an small bonus for yourself''

The goblin smiled, as Harry opened the box, ''first is your new passport''

Harry picked it up, opened it and the goblin went on, ''It can change itself for an name you wish to use, like you wanted also the picture too as long as you hold it and think of the name and your look you wish to use, an lot of charm work went into it''

''Cost me quite an lot too, I bet''

''Nothing but the best, now your wallet, made out of dragonhide, with our card in it, can be used in any magical or muggle store, charmed if lost or stolen to be returned to this box''

Harry took the wallet and placed it in his pocket,

''The two rings you ordered, one to block out any one trying to read your mind even the dark lord will have an hard time trying to get into you mind and the other is an portkey just say where you want to go and you'll ported there, can't be traced, what so ever even Dumbledore will have an hard time finding you''

''Can I use it in Hogwarts''

''No I'm afraid not, we been studying the wards of late and no way anyone and port in or out, they're just too powerful, I'm sorry Harry''

Harry waved his hand ''Don't worry, the goblin's sure know there stuff''

''Well, you're our guy with the most gold in your vault even the Malfoy's would be jealous''

''Thank you once again Master Goblin''

''Be sure to bring us more gold mister Potter'' he smiled and shook his hand.

Harry put on his new ring's and said, ''Wayne manor'' and then he was gone.

Moments later he was outside Wayne manor and was quite surprise to see Alfred waiting for him, ''How''

''Some mysteries are better unsolved Master Harry'', he said as he picked up Harry's bags, ''But is good to see you again''

''It's good to see you too Alfred, but I need to speak to Father''

''He's in the cave, waiting for you''

Harry made his way into the cave, his father at the computer in his bat suit but the cowl was off, ''Father''

Bruce turned and nodded, ''Tell me what happened''

Harry went on and told him of his whole second year, the people that were attacked and how he went to stop Tom Riddle''

When he finished, Bruce asked, ''Why did the headmaster not inform me of these events when you were found at the scene''

''He seem to think that you're kind of bad for me''

''still I wonder if he kept the news from other parents too''

''If we try to find out Dumbledore might become aware of us looking into things in Britain, we can't risk it''

''For now but I'm not happy with this if thing's keep happening I might have to pull you out of Hogwarts''

''For how long, I think we should wait till after 5th year''

''You hate Hogwarts Harry''

''But you're right I need to learn how to control my magical powers''

''Good but you're now here for an whole summer'', he smiled, let's get to work''

Weeks later

Across the from the rooftop where the Batman and Lightning were standing on was an empty warehouse, Batman looked at Lightning, ''You're sure they're here''

''Yeh word from everyone from the street is that both bane and killer Croc are go to settle something tonight one way or the other''

Batman nodded, ''One second Lightning I'm getting an call from the JL''

He pressed his ear piece, ''I'm busy''

Above the earth the JL space station hovering above in case any trouble started, today Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Manhunter and Hawk girl looking at the screen where batman was with another guy, ''Bats we kinda need your help up here'', Flash asked.

''I'm Busy''

Superman smiled, ''You're always busy, we need your help in tracking an lead with Luther''

On the screen the boy tapped Batman on the shoulder and he jumped down off the roof, ''I need to go''

The screen shut off

''That was strange'', Flash said.

Wonder woman rise an brow, ''He always does this''

Flash rubbed his neck, ''Yeh but when he goes, he the one leading not an kid, he must really trust him''

Superman eyes narrowed, ''He's right, he and I are best friends and he never 100% trusted my course of actions''

Green Lantern asked, ''So who is the kid''

Flash waved his hand, ''I don't know, another robin, I guess''

Superman looked at the screen of the feedback, ''I never seen that kid before, Dam it Bruce always with the secrets''

Wonder woman grabbed his hand, ''We need to get back to work on finding Luther''

Superman nodded, he will be having words with Bruce soon.

Lightning just tapped him to the shoulder and jump down and started running towards the warehouse and he soon heard Batman firing the grapple gun with the thick wire line hitting just above the roof. Lightning hid into the shadows and turned to see Batman running across on the wire heading for the roof.

Lightning eyes widen when he saw the steel beam spinning in the sky at Batman, ''BATMAN''

Too late, the beam slammed into Batman's back, he let out a yell of pain and fell onto the ground.

''BATMAN'', Lightning ran to Batman, checked for his pulse, he was alive but in an lot of pain, he weakly said, ''Harry''

Across the street he heard an low laugh, Lightning saw him, Bane, ''Shit'', he lifted Batman towards the warehouse but Bane was following him fast

Lightning quickly went around the corner out of Bane's sight.

Bane was enjoying himself, he just hurt the Bat, an kid was now dragging the Bat around a corner did not matter when he got his hands on the Bat he will break him.

He just turned around the corner, he saw the kid running, without the Bat, ''NO'', he roared, where was the Bat.

Lightning just had enough time to help Batman get away, he told him to heal himself first and then help Lightning. He just heard bane screamed No and he reach the back of the ware house and stop standing in front of him was Killer Croc, shit. And the back doors were opening and all he heard was a horrible laugh.

An voice spoke, ''It been an long time kid, years even, but you're back'' and went on laughing with that twisted grin on his face, The Joker, suddenly he stop laughing and frowned, ''Bring him in''

Bane took one arm and Croc took the other, leading him in as the door's closed behind him, and the Joker asked, ''So kid where's the Bat''

''Looking for an better clown''

Joker punched him across the face, ''I'm the one who makes the jokes here''

Bane and Croc throw him and hit an wall, Lightning got back up and saw other villain's there, Clayface, the Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, the Riddler, two Face and many more.

''As you see'' Joker said as he smiled, ''We are having an little party and Bats is the guest of Horner so as happy as I am to see you back, I need to know where the big guy is''

Lightning just stood there not saying an word but the Joker smiled even more, ''Just like your old man, when I saw you those years ago, I knew you be just like him, maybe even more''

Joker quickly turned, ''Bane you up first''

Round after round Lightning fought the villains one by one, first he was doing well but as time went on it dragged on Lightning and suffered for it. When Joker came to fight him he layed on the floor covered with cuts and bruises, it must have been an half an hour of pour beatings. The Joker kicked him on the side of his body and kept kicking, ''WHERE IS HE''

Sound of smashing of glass from above from the glass panel in the roof, with broken glass falling to the floor, with a dark figure landing in the warehouse, slowly standing up, narrowing the demon white eyes with the cape coving his body. ''BATMAN'' shouted Joker, ''GET HIM''

The villains rushed at the Batman, he throw a smoke bomb covering him in a cloud of smoke and all Lightning hear were cries of pain and hard punches hitting the villains.

Joker turned and started running but when he past Lightning, he acted quickly even in pain and grabbed the Jokers leg, and he fell, but he quickly turned and started bashed his free foot at Lightning, ''let go you little snot''

Out from the smoke, the Batman stepped forward, as the smoke cleared Joker saw the other villains lying on the ground beaten. ''It's over Joker'' Batman growled.

Joker stood up with hands in the air grinning, ''Ok I gave Bats, I'll come nice and quietly''

Batman walked to him and throw an powerful punch to his face, knocking him out. Batman walked to his son, ''Lightning are you ok''

Lightning moaned, ''It was about time you showed up''

Batman nodded, ''I wanted to see how you would do''

''What you mean you could have stepped in earlier then you did''

''I've been fine for ten minutes before your fight finished, like I said I wanted to see how you do''

Lightning eyes narrowed, ''You're evil, you do know that, don't you''

''Let's go before the cops show''

Lightning nodded and they went back home.

Harry healed and enjoyed the rest of the summer, he used the plane to get to England as it took longer and was in no real hurry but when he'll get on the Hogwarts train things will change in ways he was not ready for.

September 1st

Hermione as always was looking forward to school; she was on the secret platform nine and three quarters. She was trying to get her heavy bags of books onto the train, it wasn't going well, she struggled and then someone stepped in front of her, ''Harry''

He smiled with that handsome face of his, ''need an hand, Hermione''

She nodded and he grabbed an bag, as he did he whispered in her ear, ''You got an time turner too''

She stopped shocked, how did he know, she watched him stepped on and turned, ''You don't think professor Snape let you be the only one did you'', he said smiling.

She joined him in an compartment, ''I thought I was the only one taking all the lessons at once''

Harry shrugged grinning, ''You're not the only one who wants to learn''

She sat down next to him, talking to him for an few hours, about the summer holidays, the new lessons they were learning, and the train stopped, Hermione looked at the window, it was hard to see since it was so dark outside, ''Are we at Hogwarts already'', she asked.

Harry shook his head, ''No we're 40 minutes too early'', looking at the window as it was icing over as if they were in the coldest place on earth, ''What's going on'', he asked himself more then to Hermione.

She heard the door slowly opening, feeling an chill in the air, she turned seeing long horrible finger around the door, the thing covered in an thin black cloak rushed at Harry.

Harry moved faster than she seen anyone move before, he turned grabbed the thing's neck and pushed it to the wall and then she saw something she will never forget.

She saw it for an spilt second, an flash of lightning and Harry was gone, an dark black human figure with pointed ears, an cape covering most of his body but it was terrible white eyes, with such anger she feared the most and an second later, Harry stood there again still holding the thing, ''Go'' he said to it, letting it go.

It then just flew quickly and shaking like it was afraid.

She stared at harry, not sure what she just saw, he asked, ''are you ok, Hermione''

She nodded and Harry left her to it, she hoped they got to school soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

After the train got to the school Hermione rushed to the Gryffindor table leaving Harry alone, what was Dumbledore thinking of letting Dementors onto the school grounds, all too soon the dinner was over and once again he had been called to the headmaster's office.

Harry smiled to himself when was Dumbledore going to learn. ''Evening Headmaster, you wished to see me''

The headmaster looked up from his desk to him, ''Yes my dear boy, you seem to have missed to message before your holidays''

''I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean headmaster''

''You are not to leave Hogwarts when the year finishes''

Harry frowned, ''I don't believe you have any say what I do on my holidays Sir''

Dumbledore sighed, ''This Bruce Wayne is no good Harry and you should listen to what I say''

''Don't force my hand, Sir there are other schools that would happily take in the boy who lived''

''We shall discuss this at the end of the school year Harry''

''I think Sir if we have to talk, I should think of leaving England for good''

Harry left and so began another year at Hogwarts.

In the days to come Harry listened, the students were talking about all sorts of things and Harry was very good at doing something else to seem he was not listening in of the student's talk and they were all talking about an mass murder called Sirius Black and how he broke out of Azkaban, the wizard's prison other than that they did seem to talk about much else. That must have been why the Dementors were here to stop Black from getting into Hogwarts, but what could Black be after.

When he asked his housemate Draco Malfoy, he seem unwilling to talk about it, ''Can we talk about something else Harry''

''What did Black do''

''Harry''

''I'm not dumb, Draco, when I asked other people about Black they shut tight, they're keeping something from me''

Draco closed his eyes and rubbed them, ''I warn you, it's shocking''

Harry nodded

''Harry, Black is your Godfather''

Harry's face paled an little, shocked was not the word for what he was feeling, ''What''

''He was an friend of your Father's, some said they were like Brother's but he gave them up to you know who and now they say he is after you, Harry''

''Thank you Draco'', he would have to look into the matter himself, none of this made sense, if he was after him and could break out he would have been after him years ago.

Putting things aside he needed to learn about Sirius Black and why he did what he had done.

Soon after talking of Black, Harry went on to his new school year and new lesson's, the first real good lesson has D.A.D.A with the new teacher, Professor Lupin, the man seem to know what he was doing and his first lesson was something of what Bruce told of in his early days, facing your fears.

Professor Lupin got the students to stand in an line to face an Boggarts which turned into something the person feared, one by one the students overcome the boggart till it was Harry's turn, he faced the Boggart, it turned into a dead body of the Batman, Harry shook he could not think, he lifted his wand and said the words of the spell and nothing happen.

The Professor jumped in front of Harry and it turned into an small moon, saying the spell and ended the class asking Harry to stay behind.

''Are you ok, Harry'' he asked.

Harry nodded

''Would you care to explain what we just saw''

''Death of an Hero''

The professor looked at him for moment, ''You look different from your Father''

Harry shook his head, ''What''

''Your Father, James, he was so happy go lucky, and you seem to have such an cold look to you like you're alone on your path''

''You knew my Father''

''Yes we were best of friends,''

''I see'' Harry said as he got up to his feet, ''Thank you Professor, good day''

The new lessons Harry learned alongside Hermione started with Arithmancy which they learned about an branch of magic dealing with the magical properties of numbers, which was quite hard but Hermione seemed to enjoyed the lesson.

But she stayed away from Harry as much as she could which sadden him, and wonder what he done to upset the girl.

He quickly lost himself in one of the new lesson's Ancient Runes which he was sure would come very useful in his later life.

Care of Magical Creatures was enjoyable, the friendly giant Hagrid, had an strange sense of cute and friendly beasts.

Muggle studies was quite out of date and laughable, he did not know how Hermione stand the lesson, Harry won't come back after today's lesson of this was of wizards thought of muggle's been they had one big surprise coming one the Deatheater's

Only one new lesson was left and in an way it blow Harry's mind.

In the first lesson of Divination the art of predicting the future, Hermione had to sit with Harry since his table was the only seat left for her, she stilled tried to stay far as she could from the table. They were trying to read the tea leaves as Professor Trelawney called it.

Harry look at the cup for over half an hour and he saw the shape it was taking, the last thing he thought he saw would be the symbol of the Bat.

Professor Trelawney looked over his shoulder, ''Oh my the Grim of the Bat''

All the students looking at her waiting and she went on, ''Many think of it Grim of the Bat of the Dark but it see the Darkness as clear as light and uses the dark to serve the light, an greatness awaits you Harry Potter''

Harry was not sure of what to make of it, he looked at Hermione, she was holding her hands to her mouth, shaking.

Professor Trelawney looked at Hermione's cup, ''The same symbol as the boy's, it seem you'll both meet on the same path''

Hermione pushed herself away from the table, running to the doorway, Harry shouted after her, ''Hermione Wait'', but she kept running away from the class and Harry felt maybe he had lost one of few true friends he had.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for everyone who reviewed hope you enjoy the chapter

Chapter 11

For months Hermione stayed far away from Harry as she could, when he had tried to talk to her, she kept walking pass him not even looking him in the eye.

Harry did not know what to do, dropping an few lessons he did not need, he used the free time to think, an few weeks ago he overheard Hermione telling Ron that he might have been right about Harry being bad news. After that whenever Ron saw him he looked smug about the whole thing and say something into Hermione's ear.

''Hermione please talk to me, whatever happen I'm sure we can sort it out''.

She stopped and looked at him, ''Harry just stay away, I don't like the darkness in you or the path you walk on, Bats, I don't like Bats''.

As she walking away Ron smiled behind her turning to give Harry the finger and went back to Hermione.

That was the last time she spoke to him and it hurt, she was one of the few people he knew that was his true friend. Harry did the only thing he could do, he wrote a letter to his father and hope he could help in some way, Bruce was really clever more so than anyone he ever known, he would know what to do.

He wrapped the letter to the owl and watched it flew though the sky, hoping for good news.

A day later at Gotham City

Bruce was working on the Bat computer looking for leads when Alfred walked down to the cave, ''Sir, I have an letter from Master Harry''

Bruce stopped working and read the letter and smiled, ''The girl will come around''

Alfred raised an brow, ''How could you be so sure sir''

Bruce put his cowl once again becoming the batman, ''either way Harry will be fine''

Alfred looked at the letter and then at Bruce, and went back upstairs, he stopped before he left, ''Sir I hope you know what you're doing, Master Harry has so few friends'' and went on to do his other jobs.

Leaving Batman all alone, he listen around the cave for an few seconds, ''Hiding Clark, was never something you were good at''

From the shadows Superman slowly flew to him and stop above him hovering, ''So the boy's name is Harry, another Robin''

''I don't see what it was to do with you, Kent''

''Another child brought into your holy war is something I can't just overlook Bruce''

''You have no idea of what Harry can do''

''I don't like this''

''No you don't have to, but the boy will one day become the next dark knight''

'' and alone just like you, is that something you really want for the boy''

''Go back to the light Clark, we will take care of the darkness you can't deal with''

Superman frowned but he flew so fast that Batman barely kept his eyesight on him.

''Harry I know you can get through this''.

Weeks later at Hogwarts

Then then what happened with Hermione life at Hogwarts was normal as it could get for the magical school, no one trying to steal magical stones or giant snakes trying to kill with its sights.

Harry focused on his lessons, doing well in each class he chose to stay in, and become more friends with the Weasley twins and discovered their greatest secret.

On this day everyone else was heading to Hogsmeade the castle was quite empty so Harry was heading back to his room to do some light reading when he saw from the corner of his eyes the twins talking looking at some map, he walked slowly to them.

''I think Gred that some Slytherin's might not like of what we have in store for them''

'' Feorge I'm sure they'll see the funny side to it once all their hair grows back''

Harry was close enough to see the map, it was amazing, an map of the castle and everyone in it, ''Hey guys''

The twins jumped an little before turning to Harry, ''Bloody hell Harry, we thought you might have been Snape''

''So Harry still in the castle, up to no good are we''

Harry smiled, ''There enough of no good with you two in the castle''

''Hear that Fred''

''Yes George, I'm quite hurt by that'' rising the hand to his head in mock sadness

''That map where did you get it''

''Well young Harry, back in our younger days, when we were such good boys''

They both saw Harry rolled his eyes, ''Well more good back then, Filch seem to think we had something to do with an dung bomb''

''Don't how he could think it was us, George''

''Yes, well we had an little look around in his office and saw this baby''

''Wouldn't know what to do without it''

''So there is only one'' Harry asked.

''As far as we know, yes, why''

''I would like to buy it''

''Oh Harry I don't know about that, we…''

''One thousand Galleons''

''Deal''

Harry gave them the large sack of gold, and took the map, looking it over''

''When you're done just say Mischief managed and it goes blank and when you want to look at it again just say I'm solemnly swear I am up to no good''.

''Harry nodded, ''Thanks guys, see you later''

The Twins watched Harry go, ''So young Fred''

''And we already got our evil claws in him, it's going to be fun''.

Later that night when everyone was back from the trip on Halloween night, Harry was awoken by Malfoy, ''Harry, Harry, wake up''

Opening his eyes he asked Malfoy what was going on

''we have to go to the great hall, Black has broken into the castle''

When Harry and his fellow Slytherin's the sleeping bags were ready for everyone, and lights went out other than the few of the older students keeping an eye on things, everyone else was asleep.

It was an shame he could not check the map to find Black but with the many students here he can't risk changing into Lightning too, hopefully the teachers knew what they were doing and drift back to sleep.

The next day it was the most talked about thing in the school, Black, he got away. By the time Harry checked the map, it seemed Black got away, for now.

Later in lessons though he seem to have some break though with Hermione even if did not talk to him, she passed him an note, it said I overheard the teachers talking yesterday, they were saying Black was working for the dark lord, and betray the Potters to him and now they think he is after you. Harry looked up to her, and mouthed to her thank you.

If Black was after him, he would do his homework on the man.

When the night had fallen, Harry was Lightning, he headed to the headmasters office, he said an number of name of sweets till he got the right one and went in and looked though the office till he found the paperwork on.

He read it though his school records again and again, unless there was a very big change in Black's life, there was no way Black would betray the Potters, he was missing something but what.

''I hope you found what you are looking for''

Lightning turned and saw Dumbledore with his wand out pointing at him

He slowly stood up looking at him eye to eye

''I heard of the rumours of the masked child''

''I'm looking into the case of Black and Potter, why is he after him''

''Why would I understand the workings of an deatheater''

''Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you, he was under your care in the castle for six years, and an part of your group''

''The others say he is trying to kill Harry for his late master''

''But what do you think''

''I'm going to have to ask you to take of the mask now, the time for games is over''

Lightning then quickly throw an batarangs and Dumbledore flick it away with his wand but not before Lightning let off an smoke bomb

Dumbledore cleared the smoke with another flick of his wand and saw the window open and the masked boy gone

He only said one thing after that, ''Dam''


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Last day of Hogwarts

Everyone gathered to the great hall to listen to the headmaster speak before they went off for the holidays, ''Once again I must ask the masked child known as Lightning to come forward, what you're doing is not only wrong but also placing yourself and others in danger''.

He looked once around the hall with no one saying a word, he sighed once and went on, ''Very well, once you are caught you shall be expelled, the rest of you enjoy the summer holidays''. Nodding to them and started walking back to his office thinking of ways to find who Lightning was, he scan the minds of the students of whoever the boy was, he somehow was able to block his thoughts from him.

Back at the hall all the students gathered together (even the Slytherin's ) to talk about the masked child Lightning, ''They say he was born under a storm and merlin himself blessed him with powers of the storm'', ''Bull, he an deatheater's child looking for muggles to kill''.

The Weasley twins rise their hands to quilt down the rest of the students, while Harry watched seeing the small part of what the students really thought of Lightning, then Fred said, ''Does it really matter of what the rumours say about the guy, if no one really seen him''. The older students nodding at what Fred said.

An third year Slytherin stood, ''I seen him, I got an real good look at him last night''.

''What did he look like'' a Ravenclaw girl asked.

''What was he doing''.

The Slytherin frowned, ''Let me talk, I'm getting to it, I was on my way back to the Slytherin dorm's and I saw rushing in the hallways moving like an shadow, he was covered in them. He must have been using some kind of dark magic, all that stood out was the mask floating forward and before I know it he jumped out of an window''.

The rest of the student were looking back and forth to each other, not sure of what to make of the Slytherin's story.

Hands slammed on the table, now everyone was looking at an very angry Ginny Weasley, ''He's not some living shadow, and he does not use dark arts magic. I saw him up close'' she said sitting back down, ''It started with me, Hermione and Ron seeing Hagrid and before we were about to leave Ron saw his pet rat. He was holding it as we were heading back to the castle, suddenly Ron was attacked by a large black dog. It broke his leg and started dragging Ron with Hermione holding its body to the Whomping Willow and went down under it. I tried following them and I was hit by one of branches, it knocked me so hard and the whole tree was about to slam me. I closed my eyes and nothing happened when I opened them then I saw him, he was wearing black armour like an Knight with an flowing red cape, holding an mighty sword stopping the whomping wiliow, he pushed it back and took me to safety, and I told him to go after Ron and Hermione and he went after them''.

Wow an few of the Hogwarts girls thought and the boys shaking their heads, hearing many things of Lightning but an knight in shining armour was not one of them.

''You're very wrong about him Ginny''.

Everyone now turned to Ron Weasley, ''I saw him up close and know really dark, he is''.

''Tell us Ron'' a Gryffindor third year said.

Ron nodded, ''Like Ginny said I was attacked by a large dog, but that's only a small part of what happened, the dog dragged under the whomping wiliow and it lead us into the shrieking shack, the black dog was an Animagus, it was Sirius Black and he had my own wand pointing at me laughing that evil laugh of his, so after that Lightning guy comes in, ''Well done Black, the dark lord will be pleased''. He then stunned me with a dark spell and took my rat which was another Animagus Peter Pettigrew spying on light side family's working for Black all along''.

Ron went on telling the student how dark and evil Lightning was.

Meanwhile in the teachers' lounge they too were talking of the masked Lightning.

''I believe we may have seen him a few years ago Professor Snape'', said Mrs McGonagall, ''That masked boy who somehow stopped that Troll''.

Snape nodded, ''It may be but last night I also saw the Lightning boy''.

Dumbledore was there leaning forward, ''Would you care to tell your tale of last night, Professor''.

Snape rolled his eyes, ''Very well, It started with myself heading to give Professor Lupin his wolfsbane potion. I knocked on his door and there was no answer so I opened to the door to….check if he was ok. However he was not there, I looked around and noticed a map of the castle and everyone in it and one name jump out to me…Black. Fearing for the safely of the students I rushed to where Black was. When I got there Black was holding Weasley and Granger at wand point, I disarm him and held him at wand point.

''It's over Black, I dare say the Dementors will be happy to see you, so happy to give a kiss I say''.

''Snape listen to me'', Black looking wildly at him, ''You need to listen to me''.

''Shut it Black, tonight you will die''.

Suddenly the room was filled with someone laughing, an wild crazy laugh.

From the shadows an boy wearing a basic mask, wearing a black jumper and shorts wearing a black cape.

Snape had enough, ''Stop you silly child''

The boy laughed and slowly started walking to them, ''Why so serious, Severus''. And went on laughing and darkly went on, ''Why so serious''

The masked boy pulled an knife from his pocket, ''Lets put an smile on your face''

''It was shortly after that I was knocked out and from there who knows what happen''

The other teachers were nodding thinking of what to make of Lightning, Dumbledore clapped his hands together, ''Come friends there is much to do, next year is going to be a big year''.

Back with the students of the school Ron finished his story looking pleased with himself as the other students.

Hermione stood up, ''You're all wrong, his name is not Lightning. Some spell is making you see something different but I seen him the real him.

''We were holding Black at wand point, Professor Snape was there pointing his wand at Black grinning like an mad man and behind him I saw the demon white eyes glaring, an hand grab his shoulder and Professor Snape fell. It looked to Black, ''Change the rat''. Black did an spell on Ron's pet rat and it changed into a man, Peter Pettigrew. I saw him walk into the light, pointed ears with the demon white eyes, covered in a black cape and the symbol of an bat, ''It's over Pettigrew''. Pettigrew was shaking, ''I…I…I…don't…..Know….what….you…mean…..''.

''You sold out the Potters Pettigrew, Black was not the secret keeper, you were'' and it lifted Pettigrew sleeve showing an faded dark mark, ''You can't hide from your sins Pettigrew''.

Pettigrew cover his face with his hands weeping, ''Please don't kill me''.

Black lifted his wand, ''You should have known if Voldemont did not, we would''.

It stopped Black, ''No we are better than them, think of your godson Harry''.

Black looking at it and nodded, ''What do we do with him''.

''We take him in, clear your name''.

It seem to be going so well till we all were back on school grounds and we all heard a howl, an howl of a werewolf. It stepped in front of us, ''Go, now''. And Pulled something from his belt, while we were running the Dementors surrounded us, Pettigrew got away and we all fell, I don't know what saved us but I think it was the bat''.

''So you're saying there no lightning but a Bat-Man and he saved you'' asked a Hufflepuff.

Hermione nodded.

''I saw what happened, I seen Lightning''.

Everyone now turned to Luna Lovegood she was smiling at them. ''I was just taking a evening walk, I saw the Dementors swimming around and around you, Ron and Black. They were about to kiss him, and Lightning came, but not in black but glowing white.

''He was like a living Patronus Charm, he entered the Dememtor storm and they feared him, he grabbed them and hurt them but he won't kill them. He saved Black and took him away''.

They heard an cough and behind the students was Professor McGonagall, ''Come children, you have a train to catch''.

They headed to train and started the summer holidays with Harry smiling all the way back it was amazing of what some people could think of you.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys hope you enjoy the chapter

Chapter 13 – Summer holidays are always fun!

Bruce Wayne was in a great mood, in fact he was looking forward to this day for a while. His son Harry was coming home for the holidays.

He was happily thinking of the time they would spend together as Batman and Lightning when the bell for the doors rang. It was too soon for Harry to back his train left from Hogwarts only a few hours ago and won't be back till late in the evening.

Bruce opened the door and standing before him was an old man with a long white bread and wearing robes, ''Hello Mr Wayne, I'm Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts''.

Surprised at seeing the magical headmaster, not because he was powerful but of the mystery of how fast he came here to his doorstep from England, ''Headmaster, I hope there are no problems with Harry''.

''I wish that was the case but there are many troubles ahead for young Harry''.

''What troubles''.

''I can't tell you that, but there is a way for you to help Harry, for the greater good''.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, ''How''.

''By giving him up as an son, you have spoiled him you see and because of this things have gone very wrong since his first day at Hogwarts''.

Bruce just stood there crossing his arms.

''Mr Wayne, Harry must face his fate, the dark lord will rise and Harry is our only hope''.

Bruce held his hand before the headmaster could speak again, ''So let's see if I got his right, some dark lord is coming back and for some reason the police or the other adults can't handle this, so instead you will let a 13 year old boy untrained to deal with this dark lord, are you insane, crazy or just plain stupid ''.

Dumbledore seem to be taken back by that last part, ''You don't understand Mr Wayne, Harry is a part of a prophecy, it states that only Harry and only Harry can defeat the dark lord''.

''Get out''.

It was now Dumbledore's turn to be shocked, ''Mr Wayne''. But Bruce cut him off, ''I won't be giving up MY son, I won't let you push him into some half-cocked prophecy, I do not want to see you again and if you try anything, I will pull Harry out of your school faster than waving wands''.

Bruce slammed the door in his face and hoped he got the message, Harry would help to fight this dark lord but he will fight on his terms.

He just hoped the headmaster won't try anything.

Later that night

When Harry got back his father told him to suit up, thinking they were going on petrol together, when batman pressed something in his belt, there was a white light and they weren't in the batcave but on a station in space, with hundreds of other heroes.

''Watchtower'', Harry asked.

Batman nodded, ''We're getting others to join us, I brought you here so you could make the choose if you would like to join the JL'.'

''Do I have to mingle''.

''No''.

''good''.

Superman walked over to him, ''Batman'', he nodded to him, ''And you must be Lightning'', held his hand to him.

Harry shook, ''I heard a lot about you from batman''.

Superman smiled, ''Good things I hope''.

''I think you are too trusting and too hopeful that bad people can change and your numbers of weakness keeps growing''.

Superman seem to be a bit taken back by that, but he pulled an smile and looked at Batman, ''He's a lot like you, can we talk''.

Batman followed while Harry waited rolling his eyes and felt the air rushing past him, he looked to his side and saw Flash grinning, ''Hey Kiddo, I'm Flash''.

''Your zipper is down''.

Flash's eyes widen, ''What no way'', he looked down, ''Hey I don't even have a zip''.

Harry smiled, ''I know''.

Flash tried looking angry but he still was smiling, ''Good one kiddo''.

While Harry and Flash were talking, Batman was cornered by the other League members, Superman, Wonderwoman, Hawk Girl , Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern.

''What is this Superman'' Batman asked.

Superman held up his hands, ''Bruce we're just worried about the boy''.

''When was this worrying when Tim and Dick become my partners''.

Wonderwoman started pointed her finger at him, ''When you showed him more trust then them and us''.

Hawk Girl nodded, ''We known each other for years and you still don't trust us 100%''.

But Batman was not taking any of it, ''Harry is different''.

''Why'' Superman asked.

''Because he is like me, Harry's Mother and Father died because of an madman with a weapon so he works harder than anyone else I know to make sure that no one else would suffer like he did, yes I trust him, I trust him so much, when I am gone, I trust him to take on the cowl''.

Wonderwoman frowned, ''What if that is something he does not want''.

The Martian Manhunter held his hand, ''Stop, Bruce feels very strongly about this and it is not our choice, it's Harry's''.

Everyone seem to accept this and left.

Harry was slowly getting to know some of the other heroes and was getting bored quickly when he saw Batman come back, he nodded to him, ''So''.

Harry shook his head, ''I'm not joining now, we got too much to do back in Gotham and Hogwarts''.

Batman nodded and took Harry back to the Batcave to start the Summer together.

A few weeks later

Bruce Wayne was putting on his playboy act on at a live TV Charity party and it was good to do something for a good cause as Bruce Wayne. He chatted to many rich people and dance with a few pretty girls all seemed to be going quite well.

Till he heard the gun shot.

Bruce turned quickly to the middle of the hall where the shot came from, seeing a man holding the gun in the air but not just any man, Harvey Dent. Two Face.

He was grinning madly and he nodded to his goons who were all around them.

Two Face looked at the camera man, ''You start filming or die''

The camera man wisely pointed the camera at Two Face.

Back at the batcave

It was a dull night so far for Harry with Bruce away for the party, Harry spent most of the night working on making better tools for himself and Bruce to use.

Then he heard the batwave, looked at the computer and saw on the screen Two Face at the party where Bruce was at.

''Greetings Gotham, I sure you are wondering why I am here on TV at some dumb party..'' he started saying, ''The reason is very simple really, Most people who choose where they fight live while the other Dies, Do Hear that Batman, come here to die or….'' He lifted his gun pointed it at someone and the camera man follow till the picture on screen showed Bruce Wayne, ''…Gotham's Prince dies, you have one hour''.

Then the screen went blank.

Harry went straight to Alfred and told him of what just happened, Alfred told him Dick and the others were out of town working on a mission for the Teen Titans.

Harry went back to the cave trying to work out a plan when light just switched itself on. Harry eyes went straight towards the light, it was like a glow to him, the cowl and cape that's what he saw and he know what to do.

At The Party

Bruce Wayne was now starting to get a little worried Two Face called out Batman 50 minutes ago and as he was Batman with no means of getting past Two Faces goons, people would get hurt or worse die.

He was sweeping the room looking for ways to escape. He saw one goon near the front doors of the Hall when the door burst open, the goon turned to the door to only be grabbed by a Grabble hook at his chest and he was pulled so fast, the other goon's only heard the screams as the doors closed and one of their numbers was gone.

''It's the Bat'', Two Face shouted, ''You two'', he pointed at them, ''Go, Find him, Kill him''

The two goons went out the doors and only seconds later, they heard the fearful screams again.

Bruce looked at the rest of them quickly, 15 goons and Two Face, whoever the person was already taken 3 goons out.

Two Face however was not going to make it easy, ''Stay here, not even the Bat can stop all of us form hurting these people, if you hear something, shot them''.

Then went on, ''YOU HEAR THAT BATS IF WE AS MUCH AS SMELL YOU SNEAKING UP ON US, WE WILL SHOOT THEM, SO SHOW YOURSELF''

Bruce and the other then saw five metal balls being throwing into the room and once they landed, smoke started coming out from them till the room was covered in thick smoke.

Bruce only saw an outline of the bat cowl and cape and it rush at the goon's taking each one down just under 30 seconds, faster than he seen other than Clark move.

Two Face was pointing his gun at the outline of the cowl and cape shooting shots at a time but kept missing, ''Bats, I'm going to kill you''

Suddenly a black glove grabbed the gun forcing it up to the ceiling as Two Face let off the shot now looking at the Batman, ''No you won't'' he growled and punched Two Face's jaw. Two Face fell and Batman quickly cuffed him, ''You're going back to Arkham, Dent''.

Batman looked quickly at Bruce and step back into the smoke and when it cleared he was gone and the cops showed up, ending quite a party.

Hours later back at the Batcave Bruce walked in seeing Harry in the Batsuit, without the cowl smiling, ''You did very well, Harry''

''It was amazing, I never felt so….'' Harry stopped himself searching for the words, ''It was like no matter what, I could do this, like Harry was gone and there was only Batman''.

Bruce nodded, ''Take it off, we have more work to do tomorrow night''

''Dad''

''Yes Harry''

''Do you always feel that way like nothing can stop you''

Bruce closed his eyes and open them again, ''Not always, No'', and left Harry to his thoughts thinking long and hard of what it was like to be Batman.

Weeks later.

The Night was not going well, The Joker just blown a building and was driving madly on the roads, but at least the building was empty. The Joker however kept bumping cars off the road till he saw the Batmobile and following him close him was Lightning on the Bat quad and beside Robin on his motorbike.

The Joker just kept on laughing and driving on, looking at the seat next to him, his sweet Harley, ''Tonight is going to be a Barrel of laughs'', and went on laughing.

While behind them, Lightning was speaking on the Batwave, ''What are they up to, this time''.

He heard Batman, ''Whatever it is, we have to stop it now''.

''On it'' and put the Quad into what he like to call sport mode.

He was right on the Joker's tail getting closer and closer, however the Joker saw this, ''The kid trying to ruin our fun, we can't have that Harley''. She nodded, ''One dead brat comin up, Puddin''.

She opened the side door grabbing a rocket launcher and aim it at Lightning and fired, it flow straight at him and it hit the front of the quad.

The quad went out of Lightning's control and it heading to a stone pillar of one of Gotham's building's, Lightning quickly hit a button and while stuff covered him as he hit the pillar.

Robin quickly stopped beside the crash, ''Harry, Harry, Bro are you ok''.

The white stuffed whatever it was harden, but it spilt as Lightning got out and started breathing deeply.

''Harry thank god, what was that stuff''.

''Safely foam, once it hit's the air, it turns hard, taking the impact of the crash, just something I been working on''.

''Cool''.

Lightning lifted up Robins bike and got on it, ''I'm borrowing this''.

And went off leaving Robin behind with only one word, ''Dam''.

Lightning however was catching up to the chase when he heard Batman, ''Tim is Harry ok''

Lightning smiled, ''I'm fine Father, I just had to borrow Tim's bike''.

''Good and be quick, Joker is heading towards an old TV studio that should be out of use''.

By the time they reached the old TV studio the Joker and Harley had already ran in, as Batman got out of the Batmobile, Harry stopped beside him and asked, ''You know it's a trap, right''.

Batman nodded once, ''We have to risk it, who knows what he is up to''.

They both entered the studio and the door just shut behind them, Lightning turned to the door, ''Why do I have a bad feeling about this''.

Then the mad sound of laughter went through the air, Batman looked around, ''Microphones on the walls, wire fencing on the walls, he's up to something''

The joker's face appeared on a TV screen behind the wired fence, ''Ah Bat's you know me so well'' and laughed as the light filled the room.

Lightning looking quickly around seeing the room had been turned into a fighting ring.

''See Bats tonight is going to be fun, because for one night and one night only, we going to see the fight we all wanted to see, the kid'', he said pointing at Lightning, ''VS Bats''.

Batman just looking at the screen, ''No''

Joker however just waved his hand off, ''Silly Bat, you have no choice, I have many people here, who would be so sad not to see the fight, so sad they just would kill themselves and I would be more than happy to send them on their merry ways'', and he laughed again, ''No fight, people die and there is no way for the two of you, to get to me on time, SO FIGHT''. And the screen went blank.

Lightning turned to Batman, ''Is there a way to get to him quickly''.

Batman was scanning the room, ''No, he got the room locked down, I just send a signal to Gordon, hopeful they can get through the back of the studio while we buy them some time''.

Lightning nodded, ''So we have to fight''

Batman nodded, ''Yes'' and raised his fists throwing a few boxing jabs at Lightning, he blocked them and throw a few jabs back at Batman but the Joker soon was back on the screen, ''NO, NO, NO, you're not even trying, I want you to really lay into each other, knock some real punches, If I not happy then those people will not be happy'' and he pressed something.

''What did you just do, Joker'' Batman asked.

''Me, I just put a little power into the fence so if you get knocked back into it, you'll be shocked'', he said laughing.

Batman turned to Harry, ''I'm very sorry, I going have to do this, Lightning''

Lightning however smiled, ''Not as sorry as me old man''.

Lightning swing a kick to Batman's head but Batman quickly blocked it with one arm and punched Lightning on the side of the body. Lightning fell and rolled away, ''Shit that hurt'' he thought as he got back up and went to kick Batman in the groin.

Batman did not block as there was armour there and would not feel a thing, ''That won't work Lightning''

Lightning smiled, ''I know'' and in his hand was a teaser switched on and he pressed it on Batman's chest, Batman roared in pain and took a few steps back and took a punch at Lighting hitting him at the face, sending him flying back dropping the teaser.

Lightning quickly got a batarang as Batman walked towards him and jab it at his neck, cutting it slight but no blood was drawn, however Batman quickly grabbed Lightning's head and brought it down to his knee, making Lightning see stars.

He stepped back and throw a punch at Batman's chin and went to kick is side, sending him towards the powered fence and pressed the side of Batman's head into it, the cry of pain was louder this time but Batman quickly knocked his fist into Lightning's chest, cracking some of Lightning ribs.

Lightning fell to the floor, fighting to breathe, he saw Batman's swing a punch again, Lightning blocked and twisted and pulled one of Batman finger bones out of their sockets.

Batman pushed it back in, as Lightning ran at him, punching both fists at the side of Batman's head, Batman however just head butted him, grabbing Lightning again pulling towards him as he punched him again.

Then suddenly they both heard the Joker laughed again, Batman looked at the screen seeing the Joker surrounded by the Police force, ''Gordon he has got people tied somewhere''

Gordon however shook his head, ''There's no one here, Batman just him'', pointing at Joker.

Batman's eyes narrowed, ''Why Joker''

Joker just laughed, ''Because I could Bats''.

Later that night

Bruce took Harry back to the cave and Alfred told him Harry was in a bad way, he took a lot of hits in their fight earlier and there was only so much Alfred could do.

But Harry need help fast.

And Bruce thought of only one person who could help Harry.

England Hogwarts, Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey was going over the potion's she had to see if she needed to make more for the upcoming school year, when she heard someone call her name, ''Madam Pomfrey''.

She turned and saw the outline of the pointed eyes, the demon white eyes and the cape behind him, ''I need your help''.

She was shocked and afraid but she asked, ''How could I possibly help you''.

''Not me a student from here, he is hurt very badly and your potions can help save his life''.

She did not need to think about it if a student needed her help, she would do it.

''But I need you to swear by your magic that you will keep this to yourself''.

She looked into the white eyes and nodded and performed the spell and quickly grabbed all the potions she thought she would need.

And Moments later she was in the batcave and saw Harry Potter on a metal table and rushed to his Aid.

Hours later.

Harry was alright and would heal overnight, and now Madam Pomfrey know the secret of him being Lightning and of his Father being Batman, she saw Bruce watching his son and she asked, ''You both break the law, why''..

''To help those the law can't help''

She turned at him, looking angry, ''What you are doing is reckless and foolish and you let Harry do this''.

Bruce frowned at her, ''You don't like it, fine, but what Harry does is up to him''.

They stared at each other for a few minutes and she broke off and handed him a card, ''Call him in England and he will connect me to you on a floo network, so you can call me if something like this happens again to the both of you''.

Bruce was taken aback by surprise at this and asked, ''Why''.

''Someone got to look out for you foolish boys and it's quite clear you both won't stop, this is the next best thing I can do for Harry''.

Bruce nodded, ''Thank you''.

She nodded, ''I'm doing this for Harry not you''.

Bruce and Pomfrey left the cave so he could take her home, leaving Alfred with a sleeping Harry smiling, ''You know what Harry, I quite like her''.


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy

Chapter 14 – Starting the 4th year.

The Summer holidays were now over and Harry was heading back to England. He already had said his goodbyes to his Father, Alfred and his brother Tim. But flying back in first class seats was always a nice touch. Harry just hoped for once he could have somewhat of a normal year.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts.

Not many things got the headmaster of the school worried but Harry Potter was one of them. The boy's foster father was not going to make things easy for him but something had to be done, the boy needed to be trained to face what was coming.

Dumbledore was thinking of plan after plan, and then he smiled, his eyes twinkling again, yes a way for Harry to face a dangerous tests without anyone thinking he had anything to do with it.

Yes this would be the first step to right way after all it was all for the greater good.

Harry made it to King's Cross station without any problem and was boarding the Hogwarts train as he did he saw Draco Malfoy waving to him, he nodded and made his way to his classmate, ''Hello, Draco, I trust everything is well''.

''Yes Harry, but have you heard the news''.

Harry smiled but shook his head, ''No, anything good''.

Draco nodded, ''Yes this year is going to be very different, Hogwarts is going to host the Triwizard tournament''.

Draco told Harry of what the tournament's history and of what is was all about, and went on talking to each other till they reached Hogwarts.

Later that night Dumbledore did announce the Triwizard tournament and their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Mad eye Moody.

Harry notice the magical eye of his straight away, and asked Malfoy, ''What's up with his eye'' and nodded at Mad eye.

''He uses to keep an one up on Dark wizards, it can see though anything''.

Dam, Harry thought to himself, if that eye can see though anything there was no way he could chance going out as Lightning for the first time in years, he would have to be just Harry for a few months, Dam.

For the next for months things were quite clam for Harry, other than that class when Moody showed them the unforgivable curses which shook quite a few people up. But other than that things were going well, he was talking to Hermione again more often now, which Ron did not like what so ever. He was on top of his lessons and nothing went wrong in Harry's life.

Till late October, the others came to live at Hogwarts while the tournament was on, which were Beauxbatons filled with quite a few lovely ladies that caught Harry's eyes and Durmstang which was rumoured to teach its student the ways of the dark arts.

Dumbledore told the students of the Goblet of fire and that only 17 year olds can enter the tournament and that anyone under that age trying would be in for quite a surprise.

For the rest of the next few weeks Harry saw student after student putting their names into the Goblet of fire hoping to be the champion of their school and also a few mishaps along the way as the Weasley twins trying to get their names but were underage and of thinking using a ageing potion would fool Dumbledore's spell but soon enough both had long white bread which Dumbledore himself was envious of, but soon enough they were back to their normal selves and laughed it off.

Halloween night was the big night and everyone showed seeing who would be the champion of which school, Dumbledore raised his hands, ''Before we call out the names of the champions, I wish you all good luck and if you not chosen to be a champion, you can still cheer for you own school champion''.

Everyone was quilt as a mouse just sitting and watching, as two people carried the goblet of fire to Dumbledore, setting it down and soon enough, the first piece of paper blow out, Dumbledore grabbed it, ''For Durmstang school, Viktor Krum''.

The Durmstang school roared with cheers for the famous Quidditch player, he proudly smiled and shook his headmasters hand but the next piece of paper shot out and Dumbledore called out, ''For Beauxbatons school, Fleur Delacour''.

The girls of the school clapped and smiled for their chosen champion and the last piece of paper shot out, once again Dumbledore took the paper and read out, ''And for our own Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory'', the Hufflepuff's roared with cheers while the rest of the school somewhat clapped.

Dumbledore held his hands, ''We wish you three, good luck and hope you all do your school's proud but I hope though this tournament we can all come close together even if we are facing each other…'', Suddenly another piece of paper shot out, stunning everyone.

''What's going on'', Draco asked, looking at Harry.

Harry shook his head, ''I have a bad feeling about this''.

Dumbledore took the paper from the air, looked down at it and softly said, ''Harry Potter''.

Everyone turn looked at him, Harry quickly stood, ''Headmaster there must be some mistake''.

Dumbledore shook his head, ''Harry please join the other champions and we shall discuss it''.

Harry frowned but quickly walked passed everyone and join the other champions, they saw him and wondered why he was there.

''Hi Harry, did Dumbledore send you or something'', Cedric asked.

''Or something'', Harry said dryly, dam this is the sort of thing he could do without.

Soon Dumbledore arrived with Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch and the other headmasters.

Karkaroff was the first to speak, ''This is some sort of trick, Dumbledore, having two champions while we have one''.

Madame Maxime nodded, ''He is far too young, Dumbledore''.

Dumbledore however just stared at Harry, ''Did you put your name into the Goblet, Harry''.

''No''.

''Did you asked an older student to put your name into the Goblet''.

''No''.

Madame Maxime frowned, ''He must be lying, Dumbledore''.

Harry was not just going to take that, ''Prove it''.

Madame Maxime was taken back, ''What did you say''.

''I said prove it, if you so sure that I'm lying, prove it''.

They both stared each other off for a few seconds nether of them backing down till Dumbledore said, ''we'll see what the chairman say about this''.

Mr Crouch cleared his throat, ''The rules are very clear, Harry must stay in the Tournament''.

Harry shook his head, ''There must be something, we could do, I don't want to be a part of this''.

''Sorry lad but as I said the rules are clear and you have no choice''.

Mr Bagman stepped forward, ''However I'm sure you all wish to hear about the first Task, it is a task of how brave you all really are, other than that what you're facing will be unknown to you and you'll have no help from your teacher's or classmates so good luck, the first task is in November''.

After that night, Harry fellow Slytherin's other than Draco thought he must have in some way cheated his way into the Tournament and the whole school seemed to hate him for it. The only person that was truly on his side was Hermione, she was a great help to Harry researching spells he could use in the upcoming task.

Days later all champions had to apart of weighing of Wands, the wand maker seemed happy with Harry's wand and how he kept it, however during the weighing of wand an reporter named Rita Skeeter tried to corner him but Harry quickly got away from her.

The rest of the month however went quickly as Harry and Hermione were going through book after book, learning spell after spell. Harry was as ready as he ever was going to be as the day of the first task fell upon him. He started heading to the hall getting some breakfast before the task started.

When he got to the tent with the other champions, and Mr Bagman explained what was going to happen, each of them of them were going to pull an number from the bag and face whatever is was they were going to face in the order they picked their number, with only a small clue from Bagman, the same weakness as humans they had.

Viktor was first, Fleur was second, while Cedric was third and last was Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts as he waited for his turn, shortly he felt someone poke him, he opened his eyes and saw Hermione and smiled.

''Harry are you ok''.

''I'm as fine as I'm going to be Hermione''.

She nodded and hugged him and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, ''Good luck'', she said and left the tent.

Harry smiled to himself, he did not believe in luck.

''Now for the 4th Champion Harry Potter'', he heard Bagman call from the arena.

However Harry thought to himself this might be a good time to start.

Harry Stepped from behind the doorway and walked down the steps and was looking at the arena, there was a long stone bridge over a pit over without any guards on the bridge. There were also six brown looking stone men and on the other side of the bridge was a golden egg.

When he reach the bottom of the steps Mr Bagman was waiting for him, ''Harry your task is to simply get to the other side of the bridge and get past the Golems which guard the egg''.

Harry nodded and grabbed his wand as he ran onto the bridge, the Golems string into life, lifting up their own stone like wands as Harry throw spell after spell at them, however the Golems just throw the spells like they were nothing.

Then Harry remembered that Bagman said they have the same weakness as humans do, he rolled out of a way of a spell and quickly took off his robes, he ran at the first Golem. Harry throw the robes and it landed on the Golems head and kicked at its chest with all his force.

The golem stumbled back to the edge of the bridge and fell into the pit. One down, five to go.

He quickly ran at the next Golem, quickly dodging the spells throw at him and slammed his fists at the sides of the Golem's head, it held its head like it was in pain and Harry push it into another Golem knocking it into the pit, Harry Kicked to the first one too also making it fall into the pit, three down, three to go.

Harry used a summoning spell and ran forward at the last three Golems, flying towards Harrys was his own staff he used for his fighting skills, He jabbed the staff into the first golems jaw and swung it at the second golems head. The third Golem tried using the stunning spell but Harry rolled away and it hit a Golem knocking it off its feet.

Harry quickly knocked the stone like wand out of its hand and grabbed his own wand stunning the Golem and started running at the last Golem and used a uppercut punch using all his force knocking it out on the ground.

''Easy as pie'', Harry said to himself as he walked calmly to the golden egg and picking it up, the whole school roared with cheers.

Harrys scores on the task, a 3 from Karkaroff, a five from Madame Maxime, a five from Mr Crouch and a six from Dumbledore putting Harry in third place while Krum was First.

Harry however was pleased of how he handle himself for the first task when Bagman told them their clue for the next task was in the golden egg and they have till February to work it out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Stealth and 2nd Task.

The first task did nothing to make Harry's life better at Hogwarts, People still thought he cheated his way into the tournament somehow and was just lucky in the first task. But on the brighter side, he and Cedric were becoming close friends.

''So Harry'', Cedric asked, ''have you worked out the clue in the egg''.

Harry shook his head, ''No dam thing just kept wailing'', he smiled to himself, ''Sounds like Alfred singing in the shower''.

''Well see you later Harry, hopefully one of us will work out the clue soon.

Harry nodded and went to join Hermione for their next lesson with Professor McGonagall. Everyone in the classroom was quite surprised after the lesson finished Professor McGonagall told them of the Yule ball at Christmas time, she even told Harry since he was a champion he would be in the opening dance.

Which meant for Harry, keeping even more of a low profile since everyone had their eyes on him waiting to see what he did next and in this case of who he was going to the dance with. So with everything that was going on in his life, Harry had no way of looking into of who had entered him into the tournament.

He might need some outside help, but hoped it won't come to that.

A week later they were all allowed a day in Hogsmeade, it gave Harry a good chance to see an old friend of his, who herself was quite magical.

Harry headed to the Three Broomsticks and ordered a butterbeer with some lunch and soon enough he saw her, slipping into the chair at his table, she was wearing mostly black with a white shirt and black tie with a top hat.

Zatanna the Magician, member of the JL and a close friend of the family, she seemed to be in a good mood, ''Harry, it's good to see you''.

He smiled at her, ''You too, I take it you got my letter''.

She nodded, ''Yes something about a well-paying job''

''Yes I need someone to look into things for me and to be my eyes and ears around the school''.

She took a sip of Harry's drink, ''Why''.

''Because someone is trying to kill me, it's the only reason to enter my name in the tournament''.

''And I will be well paid you said''.

''Yes but you'll have to use a charm or something to change into a Hogwarts student''.

''You never said anything about that in the letter Harry''.

''I know but I will need you to be close by, just in case'', He handed her a piece of paper, ''That's how much I'm willing to pay you''.

She looked at the paper and her eyes widen than put the paper down her top, ''Ok I'll do it''.

Harry smiled, ''Good and Zatanna…''.

''Yes Harry''.

''Will you go to the ball with me''.

Days later it was the day for the Yule ball, the girls were getting ready hours ahead of time while the boys did the best they could. Harry was a little down since he wanted to ask someone else to the dance but some things were more important than what he wanted.

He put on his tuxedo rather than the dress robes and waited for Zatanna in the Hallway, which was what most of the boys were doing.

Than he saw her, Hermione, as she stepped down Harry can't help thinking how great she looked, she didn't even looked at him as she join her date. Harry closed his eyes and welcomed his date, Zatanna, she looked like a young sixteen school girl wearing a nice blue dress, ''Harry, you ready''.

Harry nodded and they joined the other champions on the dance floor and the music started and they started dancing.

The night was going well, learning form the best, Bruce Wayne, Harry was charming quite a few people and some nice looking girls too. Laughing and drinking and mingling with the upper class of the student body, his act was going well, too well.

Towards the end of the night, Hermione kept looking over at Harry and moments later she left.

She was heading up the steps up the hallway, when she heard someone call her name, she turned and saw it was just Harry by himself.

''Hermione, you leaving'', he asked.

She turned and gave him a smile, ''Some of us have school work to do, not chatting up girls and laughing with the rich''.

''Hermione'', he looked like he was trying to find the right words to say, ''What you saw in there, that was not me, I'm still the same person you meet when we started Hogwarts''.

''Harry you may still be the same sweet boy, I first meet but it's not who you are that matters, it's what you do'', and with that she left him at the stairs to think of what she said.

Weeks later Harry was walking down the hallways with Cedric when he told Harry of what he learned.

''How did you work out the egg'', Harry asked.

Cedric smiled, ''That Harry is my secret, so what you make of the message''.

Harry read the message on the paper Cedric handed him, ''Seek out what you lost, which means something is going to be taken not lost''.

Cedric nodded and Harry went on, ''use the darkness from above and below the land, meaning we can't be seen by whatever taken out stuff and more than one way to enter but sticking to the shadow means we can't use the front door''.

''We have taken what you'll sorely miss, I wonder what they can take to risk our lives''.

''An hour long, you'll have to look and to recover what we took, simple to understand a time limit''.

''But past an hour – the prospects black, too late, its gone, it won't come back''.

''That's the part that's worries me Harry, most things can be replaced but one''

''You're thinking of a person''

Cedric nodded, ''Yes but you don't think they would do that do you, placing other people in harm's way''.

''They put a 14 year old kid in a deadly tournament, who knows what they would do, but better safe than sorry''.

Cedric nodded, ''I agree and thanks Harry for your insight, for a kid you're pretty smart''.

Harry awoke on the day of the second task and started getting ready, since this was most likely a sneaking task he wore black and packing the things he needed on his belt and covered it with the black jumper he was wearing.

He joined the other champions at the lake where the task was taking place, in the middle of the lake, a small island with a large building on it, ''That's where they taken whatever is was, they took from us''. Harry said pointing at the building.

Cedric nodded while Dumbledore started talking, ''The second task is that of facing the unknown, the person close to you has been taken'', Harry's eyes widen he never thought they would go this far, ''The champion will have to choose a way in and find a way to their hostage without placing them in danger''.

''The Task starts now''.

All four Champions drive forward into the lake and swam to the small island. When Harry got to the island, he pulled his wand and used a drying spell so no water marks would gave him away and put the wand back in his belt.

He quickly looked around and saw Fleur was missing, he started walking around the building and Cedric followed him, ''So Harry'', he said in a low voice, ''What you got planned''.

Harry smiled, ''Can't say, I'm making it up as I go along''.

Cedric nodded, ''Ok Harry see ya'' he waved his wand on himself and was now fading into the background.

On the back of the building, Harry found a vent shaft, pulled the cover off and looked inside, it was big enough to craw though, he guessed wizards never seen Die Hard, rookie mistake. He quickly got on his belly and started going into the vent, ''Yeh Harry be a Hogwarts Champion, come over dinner, have a couple of laughs'', he stopped, to the end of the vent and slowly pushed the cover off and slide it to the side.

Harry saw in front of him a person facing the other way, he slowly looked around and saw it was very dark inside enough to cover his actions, he got behind the person, waited three seconds and kicked his foot into the person leg and before he cried out, Harry covered one arm around the neck and his other hand covering the mouth, Harry kept at it till the person was knocked out.

Harry pulled the person near the vent and put the person sitting on the wall, Harry pulled a night vision scope and took a quick look around, two floors, a pool area on the first floor leading from the lake, since he saw Fleur knocked out near the pool with three people around her. On the second floor two small bridges with two people overseeing everything.

Harry got low as he could and headed to the stairs and started listening to the steps of the person and waited for the person to turn around, and Harry followed behind him and did the same as he did, knocking the person out and lowering the person on the floor not making a sound.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a red flash and heard a thump of someone falling to the floor, Harry looked to the next small stair bridge and saw Cedric standing over the other guard, he must have used a stunning spell without thinking.

Harry looked down and saw the other three guards moving towards Cedric.

Harry pulled small metal balls from his pocket and throw them at the last three guards, the balls hit the floor with lots of flashing lights and smoke. Harry jumped forward at the third guards behind the other two, knocking him into the pool

The last two grabbed their wands, Harry grabbed one of the guards arm holding a wand and force him to swing into the other guard and Cedric from above stunned them both.

Cedric smiled, ''Nice team work, I think that's all of them''.

Harry nodded and headed to some double doors at the side he missed earlier. He opened them and saw four people, ''Cedric, they keeping the hostages here''.

He saw a young girl and a young boy and Cedric's date and Hermione.

He made his way to her, checking she was ok, holding her when her eyes slowly started moving and then opened, ''Harry''.

Harry nodded, ''Don't worry you're safe, I won't let them hurt you''.

She looked at him stunned and grabbed him closed to her and started kissing him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – the last task

Harry awoke to the day of the last task, it was early and he couldn't sleep well though the night. He looked himself in the mirror staring at himself, wondering what was in the maze Mr Bagman showed the champions weeks again for the third task he hated not knowing what would be waiting for him in the maze.

He and Cedric wondered around the outside of the maze a few time talking what could be in there and how to combat them.

The only good thing about the whole Tri-wizard Tournament was he and Hermione were now seeing each other, they were taking it slow but what time they did spend together Harry enjoyed, it felt really good to be with her.

They walked together on the school grounds last night, she asked him to keep safe in today's task and he promised to do what he can to keep himself safe.

But really worried him was the fact that he was no closer to finding out who had put his name in the Tournament. This person most likely wanted him dead and this was their last chance.

Harry walked off to the great hall before the others woke up.

He saw the other champions and that they were with their families and frowned when Cedric told him that Champions were spending the day with them, if that was the case why was his Father not here.

He went to Dumbledore's office and he was at his desk looking up to Harry, ''How can I help you Mr Potter''.

''Wayne, It's always Wayne, I see that the Champions family members are here''.

''Yes''.

''So why is my father not here''.

''He said he could not make it, I'm very sorry''.

Harry watched him even though he could read Dumbledore he know his Father, ''You lie''.

''There is nothing I could do if your father chooses to let you down, Mr Potter''.

''I'm done with your crap Professor, you don't choose for me understand, it's my life and if for some reason you think my father is bad for me that will be the day I leave Hogwarts''.

''I wonder if Miss Granger would think if you leaving Hogwarts''.

Harry narrowed his eyes and left without saying another word and slammed the door behind him.

An hour or two later he calmed down and had some light lunch with Hermione.

''Are you ready, any last minute studying for spells you need'', she asked.

Harry smiled, ''I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be''.

''Do you think you will win''.

''Maybe but I rather make it out of this in one piece''.

She nodded, ''It's good you remember your promise''.

''I be as safe as I can but if Hagrid lets anything loose in there I would be hard pressed to keep them of me but believe me when I say I know this tournament is not worth dying for''.

Hermione quickly kissed him on the cheek, ''I let you get ready for the task''.

Harry headed back to his room, changed into black jeans and a black top and put on his belt with the tools he thought he would be needing tonight.

He headed back to the front of the maze with the other champions there waiting for him, it seemed to him everyone was there, Mr Bagman started talking, ''Good evening champions, your third and last task, a simple one get through the maze and get the cup before the other champions and you're the winner''.

Bagman blow the first whistle and Cedric shot of into the maze.

Shortly after Krum ran into the maze and moments later the third whistle rang and Harry ran into the maze.

The light seemed all but gone when he entered the maze but Harry was used to it and could see very well in the dark, after running for a little while it seemed there was nothing in the maze waiting for them but he bumped into Cedric and he looked really shaken with smoke coming off his robes.

''Cedric are you alright'', Harry asked.

''Hagrid's blast-ended Skrewts'', he hissed, ''I just got away from them''.

He shook his head and went off again, Harry started jogging till he meet a Dementor. It came at him and he grabbed it, then punches it once and it flew off seeming to run for its life.

He went on through the maze but moments later he heard a scream from a girl, he stopped to listen but it suddenly stop, it must have been Fleur. He hoped she was ok.

But he can't stop if he was indeed a target stopping would be bad so he went on. He saw red sparks flying into the air, it was mostly likely from Fleur and kept running.

Minutes later he nearly ran into a Blast-Ended Skrewt but he stopped in time and went another way.

Moments later le ran into Cedric again, he smiled and said, ''Hi Harry you doing ok''.

Harry saw something move behind Cedric, he quickly pushed Cedric out of the way and send a stunning spell at whatever it was.

Cedric got back and joined Harry looking at the stunned Krum, ''Was he going to attack me'', he asked Harry.

''It looked like he was and if he attack us, he most likely the one who attack Fleur''.

Cedric send up some red sparks, ''We can't leave him here, so let's go and win so this whole thing could be over and done with''.

Harry nodded and joined Cedric looking for the cup.

The only thing they ran into was a large spider but together Harry and Cedric proved to be too much for it and it went off the other way. Moments later after meeting the spider they did it they found the cup.

Harry and Cedric looked at it and then looked at each other.

''You take it Harry, you done really well''.

''We'll both take it, Hogwarts wins and we both be winners''.

Cedric smiled, ''ok on three''.

One, two, three and they both grabbed the cup.

Harry felt a tug and was pulled with Cedric, till he was knocked hard into the ground.

Harry checked his head and looked quickly at Cedric, ''What was that''.

''A portkey, the cup was a portkey, but why, god where are we''.

Harry felt something hit him from behind, and fell back to the ground, bleeding.

Harry heard a cold voice saying, ''Kill the spare''.

He heard a second voice saying the death curse.

Harry saw the green light hit Cedric in the chest, he fell and hit the ground dead.

Someone grabbed Harry dragging him and slammed him into a gravestone and Harry could do nothing while the man tied him to the stone.

The man who tied Harry went to something that might have been a small baby, and put it into cauldron.

What's happening Harry thought, why bring me here.

The man spoke his voice shaking, ''Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son'', and drop the bone, Harry did not like where this was going.

The man then pulled a dagger from his robes, ''flesh of the servant willingly given you will revive your master'', and then cut off his own hand.

He took a few deep breaths crying and walked at Harry, he never so helpless in all his live, he was trained and never saw this coming, as the man cut his arm and took some of his blood.

''blood of the enemy forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe'' and poured his blood into the cauldron and mist poured everywhere.

When it cleared Harry saw a tall, skeletally thin, deathly white, slits for a nose standing there, smiling and it spoke, ''Robe me''.

The man put a robe him and bowed in front while it said, ''Hold out your arm, Wormtail''.

The man held his cut arm but the thing smiled and said, ''The other arm''.

The man nodded weakly holing his left arm, pulling up his sleeve, to a mark was shown and the thing touched his wand to it making darker more clear and laughed, ''The Dark Lord Voldemort has risen once more''.

Moments later more people come covered in black robes, the pure bloods of the wizarding world, Voldemort's smile widen, ''Welcome my death eaters, you come here to me like it was yesterday'', then his smiled dropped turn to stone cold hard, ''But it's not, thirteen years and not one of you came looking for your master''.

''I did master'', said the man with the cut hand.

''You came to me out of fear Wormtail, not loyalty but you have help me and the dark lord awards his helpers'', he twirled his wand and the cut became a silver hand.

''Thank you master''.

Voldemort smiled once again, ''For my rebirth party Harry Potter has kindly joined us''.

Everyone turned looking at him, ''All those years ago when you were a baby, Harry you escaped me because of a mistake, a mistake I will correct, untie him and hand him his wand Wormtail''.

The man with the sliver hand untied him and hand him his hand, Harry looked quickly around planning.

''Have you been taught how to deal, Mr Potter'' asked Voldemort smiling, ''Bow''

Harry felt something pushing him, to try to make him bow to Voldemort, Harry glared harden willing himself to stand taller.

Voldemort stilled smiled, ''A fighter like your parents before you'' and throw a spell at Harry.

Harry rolled out of the way, quickly throwing stunning spells. Voldemort easily blocked them throwing his spells like they were nothing.

Harry grabbed a smoke bomb from his belt, and he throw his down at his feet, now covered in smoke.

He heard the death eater shouting, Voldemort yelling them to stay while Harry ran to Cedric's body lifting it up, he can't just leave him here, and called out, ''Accio cup''. The cup flew into his hand and he felt the same tug and pull and landed on the ground once again back at Hogwarts.

He heard someone calling his name, he opened his eyes and saw the headmaster, ''Headmaster, I saw him, Voldemort he's back''.

Everything else that happened after that was a blur to him, he saw people talking and shouting and people crying, till he heard a voice, ''Come on son, I got you, let's go to the hospital wing'', Harry turned to Mad-eye Moody nodded and followed him.

''What happened'', he asked.

''Voldemort, he's back and he killed Cedric''.

''Are you sure, did the death eaters return to him, did he punish them''

Mad-eye lead him into a room and closed the door, Harry frowned, ''I thought we were going to the hospital wing''.

Mad-eye ignored him and asked, ''Did he punish them'', now pointing a wand at him.

''It was you, you turn the cup into a portkey, you put my name in the goblet of fire''.

Mad-eye smiled and the door bang, ''I'm sure the dark lord will forgive me for killing you Potter''.

Harry did not gave him a chance as he throw himself at Moody, punching the good eye, forcing him to fall back onto the floor as the door blow open the headmaster walking in holding his wand at Mad-eye.

Mad-eye then change his face and body suddenly going bigger and smaller till the changed to a tall thin man with dark brown hair.

The man was given a truth potion and told them he was Bart Crouch Jr, told them how he escaped Azkaban and how he overcome his Father placing him under a curse to do his bidding, of how he attack the real Mad-eye Moody, his masters plan of using the Tournament to get Harry, of how he killed his father and changing the cup into a portkey.

He was taken away to be kissed by a Dementor, Harry barely slept that night, the Prime minister of magic, Fudge would not believe what was happened, saying it was just a work of a mad man and Voldemort was not back.

The next day Harry left and got on to a plane home. He needed to get away from what happened and he needed his father.

When Bruce got back home, he heard someone running and saw Alfred, Alfred looked to him and let out a deep breath, ''Sir it's Master Harry, he's home''.

Bruce was surprised Harry was meant to be home tomorrow, ''What's happened''.

Alfred shook his head, ''I don't know sir, he came home and went straight to the cave and been there since''.

Bruce nodded and went to the cave, he saw Harry there working on the bench with tools, Harry looked at him as Bruce walked to him, stood next to him and looked at what Harry was working on, he went on to pick up a tool and started working with him.

This went on for hours working on making new equipment for the mission later Harry told him of what happened and he was shocked the headmaster did not tell him any of this.

''Father, I don't know how to go on, I let Cedric down''.

Bruce put his hand on Harry's shoulder, ''You did not let him down son, we take the pain and use it, go to bed, we have many things to do this summer''.

When Harry was gone, Bruce snapped throwing his fist on the table breaking it and letting the tools fall to the ground.

''Master Bruce''

Bruce turned to Alfred walking pass him

''Sir please, I know you're upset, but there was nothing you could have done, no one saw this coming''.

''This Voldemort, hurt my SON, I won't let that pass, he went into the Camber and when the doors opened Batman walked out passed Alfred.

''Voldemort will feel fear once he knows, the Batman is coming for him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – First strike

The Summer holidays were always a busy shop day time of year for Mr Ollivander since the first years needed their first wands while for the rest of the year he hunted for different wand parts and make the wands in the workshop sometimes someone would come in needing a new wand but on the most part he was left to his work. He was happily stacking the different wands around the store waiting for other first year Hogwarts students to get their wands.

Suddenly black flames blow through the door, shattering it into bits while the force of the flames hit Ollivander back flying onto his back.

The old wandmaker was in shock trying to gather his thought while he quickly turned onto his belly, crawling, dragging himself to the desk while his store was in flames.

Ollivander sit behind the desk shaking, hoping the worst of it was over, he slowly looked over the desk, standing where the door once was were three Deatheater's, without the mask but he knew they were just that, Deatheaters. The first standing in front was Fenrir Greyback the werewolf, the female behind him with the twisted smile was the famous Bellatrix Lestrange and the rich and powerful Lucius Malfoy.

Greyback throw a small black bag at him, Ollivander caught it without thinking still trying to make sense of what's happening, ''The Dark Lord wishes to see you, don't make us hurt you, Mr Ollivander''.

He looked at them each in the eyes seeing he didn't have a choice or a chance of getting away from them, he just nodded and put the bag over his head.

The three Deatheaters smiled at each other thinking of how easy their mission went, Lucius grabbed the wandmaker's arm and pulled him with him, they stepped outside looking around, people seemed to be too much in a panic to call the aurors. They again smiled getting ready to go, Bellatrix holding her wand into the air about to make the Dark mark in the sky.

Suddenly from the air black boots slammed into Greyback's chest knocking him back into the shop, landing in front of Bellatrix, she too was knock into the glass window by the black figure and was knocked out Bellatrix by the force it had used.

Lucius however got a full view of the man with the pointed ears and the black wings covering it but the worst was the demon white eyes, it turned just as fast as it attacked Bellatrix, growling at Malfoy he was frozen in fear.

It pushed Ollivander behind him, turning to the doorway as Greyback got up and started running for the wandmaker, ''Lightning got Ollivander out of here, now''.

Greyback ran past the doorway, his eyes only on the wandmaker, unaware of the of the black figure pulling back his arm and punched Greyback between the eyes again knocking Greyback into the store, it stepped into the shop going after him and spoke again, ''Your first mistake Greyback, you should have kept your eyes on me''.

Greyback looked at it, seeing the pointed ears the demon white eyes and sniffed the air and quickly got mad, ''You're nothing more than a dirty muggle'', he grabbed the table next to him and throw it at the black figure, but he ran at it and shattered the table into two with his fist and throw liquid into Greyback's eyes.

It went on knocking both its fist's on the sides of Greyback's head then grabbed the back of Greyback head and pulled it down slamming it onto it's knee.

Even though Greyback recovered fast, he was now really pissed how dare a muggle try and make a fool of him, he opened his mouth sinking his teeth on to its wrist only to bite the metal armour and it punch him again at Greyback jaw, knocking him into the floor before he could get back up, the muggle slammed his foot onto Greyback's chest.

Greyback looked up at him into the demon white eyes, ''Do you know who I am, who I work for, HE WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS, the dark lord far more powerful then you could ever dream to be''.

''I'm fully aware who you work for, Voldemont is the reason I'm letting you go''.

''He still kill you, no room for muggles in our kingdom, you still should be scared''.

Then it did something really scary, it smiled, ''I'm not scared of Voldemont, no I sending you back so you can give him a message''.

Greyback nodded listening

''Tell him, The Batman is coming for him''.

Greyback disappeared into black smoke, leaving to his master.

Lightning stood on the roof of the shop, Ollivander was safe, The Aurors were coming to the shop and Batman was long gone, he only had one more job to do, he pulled his wand, pointing it to the sky's and light shot out of the wand hitting the sky making the light into the bat symbol for the wizarding world to see.

In Voldemort's chamber, three deatheater's were waiting for their lord to come and punish them. The three on their knees as Voldemort walked to them watching each of them.

''I watched each of your memories'', he said as his cold voice filled the room as he walked around the three deatheater's.

And stopped, ''Greyback please stand up''.

Greyback slowly stood waiting for the torture curse to hit him but Voldemort still smiled at him, ''You could not have known a muggle of all thing's would dare attack us, let alone to appear flying from the sky. For this you are forgiven''.

Greyback bowed his head, ''Thank you my lord, you are must kind''.

Bellatrix stood up quickly, ''My lord punish me''.

Voldemort shook his head as he walked to her, ''No my dear Bellatrix, he was lightning fast, without knowing he would attack us there was not much you could have done, for this you are also forgiven''.

Bellatrix dropped to her knees thanking the dark lord.

Voldemort's smile dropped and his eyes cold when he stood in front of Malfoy, ''However Lucius you are NOT forgiven''.

Malfoy looked up, his eyes pleading, ''My Lord…I…''.

Voldemort held his hand with his wand, stopping Malfoy, ''You stood there, you could have used the killing curse to stop this Batman, but you just stood there scared, scared of a muggle''.

Malfoy bowed as low as he could, ''My lord please, I don't what to say''.

Voldemort smiled, ''I do Lucius, Crucio''.

Bruce entered the cave, seeing Harry at bench working with a single light shining down as he worked, working again and again and that's all he did since he got back.

''Harry''.

Harry stopped for a second then picked a new tool and went on working''.

''I have a son, Harry''.

Harry dropped the tools from his hand and turned to him, looking, ''What's his name''.

''Damian, he's eight coming to nine''.

''Oh'', Harry looked down, turning back to work.

''But you always be the first Harry''

''Father what are you really trying to say''.

''I want you to go and spend the summer with the Teen Titians''.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Harry's summer

It was unlike any other day, running for his life, the villain known as Deathstroke never thought the day would come when he one of the world's best assassins would be running from teenagers.

The Teen Titans were hot on his tail, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Beast boy, Robin leading the team shouted, ''We can't let him get away''.

Deathstroke quickly pulled out his grenade's and pulled the pins and dropped them as he ran forward cutting the corner into a alleyway hoping to lose the teen's.

He waited for a few minutes and smiled, he seemed to have lost them, he turned and saw someone else, a young boy wearing a neo style outfit with a Nightwing mask.

''God not another teen titan punk'', he said as he drew out his blade and ran at the young boy.

The boy stepped quickly out of the swords way and punched Deathstroke with such force it knocked him out.

Seconds later the Teen Titian's saw Deathstroke tied up with the Teen waiting for them, ''You're late''.

Beast boy eyes widen stunned and surprised, ''Who's this eye'', he said looking at Robin.

Robin smiled and nodded at the new comer, ''Harry''.

The boy nodded back, ''Tim'', he looked at each of the titans, ''Did you get fathers message''.

Robin nodded, ''Welcome to the Teen Titans, Lightning''.

Later when Harry got to Teen Titan tower he was less than impressed, it was to him like pigs lived there, pizza boxes piling up, mass on the floor, computer games all over the place.

Beast boy grabbed the phone and yelled, ''Who wants pizza''.

Harry walked to Beast boy took the phone and throw it to the wall and broke into bits, ''You need to eat something other than pizza'', he growled.

''I thought Raven was meant to be the moody one'', Cyborg joked.

Harry glared at him, ''No wonder the league does not take the titans seriously''.

Beast boy frowned back at Harry, ''What would you know''.

''I know, this team needs more than half a robot, an orange alien, an emo girl and a green thing''.

Robin held up his hands, ''Harry maybe you're tried from the trip, I'll got a room set up for you''.

Harry nodded to him, ''Thank you Tim''.

And they left leaving the other teen titans stunned

''I still don't like him'', Beast boy said.

Back in Magical England the rich and the pure bloods were enjoying a real first class meal. The prime minster Fudge was just cutting into his steak as he listened to his friend, Lucius Malfoy's worries of the attack of the wand shop.

''And farther more minster, it is most worrying that a dressed up muggle comes and goes without so much as a trace''.

A toad of a woman Umbridge, the mister's second nodded, ''I agree to a point, it must be one of those dirty half-breeds causing trouble''.

The Mister smiled quickly looking around at the others enjoying his little party, ''The news is going well with the muggleborns, Lucius, they make him to be a hero while we take the credit, if the muggle wants to play for us, let him, we have nothing to worry about''.

Suddenly crashing through the glass of some metal tin landing at the Mister's table, he quickly stood as gas poured out of the tin, taking steps back as the lights went out.

The mister Fudge turned to a screaming woman, ''THE LIGHTS, THE LIGHTS''.

Fudge shook his head, silly woman a fire on the roast was still burning, there was no need to panic yet.

The ground shook and the wall explode leaving a large hole and suddenly a cold hard voice started speaking, 'Ladies, Gentlemen, you have eaten well''.

The Prime Minster looked on to see a dark figure walking with pointed eyes, wearing a black cape giving the look of wings covering him and the demon white eyes, Fudge know from the reports he was given, this thing is Batman.

He kept walking to their table keeping those eyes of his on him, ''You fed on the wealth of Magical Britain, its heath and it's very soul''.

He picked up a lid placing his just above the fire roast, ''From this moment on, none of you are safe'', and put the lid down leaving the room in darkness.

Moments later Aurors came rushing in their wands alight, Fudge turned to them his fists shaking partly out of anger of mostly fear, ''I want this Batman taken down, put a price on his head, do whatever you need, I want him dead''.

Back at Titan tower weeks after joining them Harry was hot on leads to bigger fish, catching the lowlife scum who worked for them bringing them back to the tower till they talked and they always talked.

A thug tied down to the chair as Harry walked around him waiting

''I don't know nothing''.

''Pity''

The thug's eyes widen, ''What''

''If you knew something, I could have easily have let you go but since you know nothing''.

Harry grabbed the thugs pinkie finger and snapped it breaking the finger and the thug screamed.

''Ready to talk'', Harry heard steps coming quickly, he turned seeing Tim frowning.

''Lightning that's enough''.

''No Robin we need the info, something is coming, something big and it's about Raven''.

Robin shook his head, ''You start to act a little too much like him''.

''I do what needs to be done''.

''You can't just hurt him, we can't cross the lines they do''.

''If it saves lives I will do so''.

They heard a female voice, ''I agree''.

The two young men turned to see Raven looking at them, ''We need to know what we facing Robin''.

Robin walked past her, ''I won't be a part of this''.

Harry and Raven looked at each other for a few minutes, not saying a thing till Harry said, ''Thanks''.

Raven nodded and left Harry and the thug alone and he did talk.

In magical England not only the government was looking for Batman, The Dark lord was too.

Voldemont was looking around the room filled with the memories of the Deatheater's that ran into the Batman.

In some he saw a large bat shadow flying at his Deatheater's while they ran scared.

In some he saw Batman sink in and out of the shadows like it was child's play of taking out the Deatheaters.

But in one which took place at a known bar for pure bloods, a deatheater was thrown through the glass window, closing to batman the shadow blacking him out all but those dam white eyes, it was almost like he could see him.

Voldemont did not like this at all.

Week later the Titan tower looked like in was in hell itself and it might as well have been, using the tower as a chair was Raven's Father Trigon. The most of the titans were fighting evil versions of themselves. Raven was trapped deep in the pits in a body of a seven year old.

Lightning search for her while the titans were buying him time. He hoped for the best.

He looked up to the darken sky, letting go of his anger for the first time this summer asking himself, what would his father do.

He went lower and lower into the pits, he then saw her running in front of him.

''Raven'', he called and started running after her.

She however quickly got to a gap in a cliff inside the pits before Lightning could catch up to her.

He got to the gap she slipped though, it was too small for him to get though, he looked in the gap and saw Raven still there, ''Don't be afraid, I'm a friend''.

''How do I know that I can trust you''.

She waited as Lightning took of his mask showing his face, ''Because we're the same, made by a dark past, and rise above it, let me help you Raven''.

She looked at his green eyes and nodded once and come out of the gap, ''Let's go''.

Hours Later after the defeat of Raven's father Trigon, back at the Titan tower Harry was picking his things, he was ready to head home.

He said his goodbyes to the teen titans got into a nice limo and before he know it, he was back home.

Harry saw his father waiting for him, he walked to him and gave him a quick hug, ''Harry, you're looking well''.

Harry nodded once, ''Thanks Father''.

''You understand why I sent you while Damian stayed with me, I needed you to meet him at your best, Damian was raised as an assassin, a killer, I need you to help him, to be his big brother''.

Harry smiled, ''Can I meet him''.

He saw Damian in the cave working out, making short work of a punching bag, he watched the anger he used with each strike.

''You know using all of your strength in each strike, won't leave you much time to recover in a real fight''.

Damian stopped and turned to Harry, ''You must be Harry''.

Harry nodded, ''Yes, Damian''.

''Let's see how long I can last then'', he ran at Harry throw quick punches, Harry blocked and side stepped.

Back at the Manor above the batcave, Barbara wheeled herself towards to Kitchen when her smart phone went off, she quickly turned it on and it showed the video link from the batcave, she quickly made her way to the kitchen, seeing Bruce, Dick and Alfred all there and shouted, ''DAMIAM IS FIGHTING HARRY'', turned and wheeled herself as fast as she could.

Dick and Bruce quickly got up from their chairs and followed.

Alfred looked at his cooking, ''Dam, it was going to be such an nice lunch too'', turned off the stove and ran after the others.

Damian roared in anger trying to strike at Harry, he was able to block, sidestep or simply slap the punches away from, Damian tied kicking the side of Harry's head but again Harry blocked and kicked Damian making fall on the floor.

Harry saw the others there now watching from the stairs

Damian pound his fist on the floor in anger

''Again''.

Damian looked at him, ''What''.

''Again'', Harry said readying himself for the attack.

Damian came at him with everything he had, blurring attack after attack as Harry kept up blocks after block till moments later at kick at Damian on the back of the leg making him fall again.

Damian closed his eyes mad with himself and Harry

''You know why you lost don't you''.

Damian took a deep breath and spoke, ''You were faster, better and Stronger''.

''It had nothing to do with that''.

Damian opened his eyes surprised, ''What''

''If you did not let your anger bind you, Damian, you would have easily won''.

Damian looked at the ground, Harry walked to him held his hand out smiling, ''Come on I'll show you where Alfred keeps the fizzy drinks''.

Damian took his hand pulled himself up, ''Father tells me you are away often''.

Harry nodded, ''I am, but I'm only a call away''.

Damian nodded and enjoyed the chat he and Harry while they had their drinks togather.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – The new war

In Scotland under the school castle of Hogwarts, In the chamber of secrets changed in the years after Harry first saw it. There were now, platform's rise from the floor so they won't have wet feet since the floor was always flooded. Slytherin's face was now carved into the Bat symbol, there was even a computer on one of many of the desks Harry had put in there with runes stopping the magic to keep the computer from working.

There was even an area to live in, a few beds, a large sofa some food and drinks and a TV.

Bruce was in his full Batman Gear looking around, ''You been busy Harry''.

Nightwing and Robin were looking around the new cave as well.

''This is quite a cool place you have here Harry'', Dick said smiling at him.

Harry nodded, ''You're all keyed in now, so you can come here anytime you need to''.

Bruce headed to Harry, ''I'll stay, help you this new war that's coming'', he turned to Dick, ''I need you to look after Gotham as a second Batman for a little while''.

Dick nodded, ''I'll take good care of her''.

Bruce nodded, ''Harry we have much planning to do''.

In magical England the rich and the pure bloods gathered in the day other to Malfoy manor under orders from the dark lord himself.

Gathering around at the head of a long marble table stood Lucius Malfoy with lord Voldemort sitting in a chair next to him.

Lucius started to speak once everyone seated, ''My friends while I'm happy to say the Minster has sided with us in hunting for The Batman, however it seems they cannot stop him any better than we could. Times are hard and we must take action''.

The other pure bloods nodded as he went on, ''Because of this I taken it on myself to gather all our gold and hidden it within the Ministry building, I hope you all understand why I could not wait for your say on the matter, however I and the gold will be safe''.

Then at once they all heard a horrible laugh, ''Ha Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha''.

They saw a man enter the room his face a deathly white wearing a twisted smile with red lick stick over his lips, wearing a purple suit and he said, ''And I thought my jokes were bad''.

One of the pure bloods spoke, ''Who is this clown''

''Get rid of him''.

However the man just pulled out a pencil, ''How about a magic trick'', placing it onto a wooden mat on the table as one of the purebloods walked to him, when he got close the strange man grabbed him and pushed his head into the pencil killing him and he started to laugh again, ''Ta Da, Magic.

The other pure bloods got up pointing their wands at him

''Wait'', they all turned to Lord Voldemort seeing him smile, ''Let's see what he has to say''.

The strange man sat down, ''I know why you choose to have your meeting at the daytime, why you are afraid to go at night, because you are all afraid, afraid of the Batman, he has shown the world your true colours, last time in your last war no one would have dared touched you, so what happened did you drop your balls''

''What do you think we should do''.

''Well my plan is simple kill the Bat''.

The Deatheaters laughed, ''If it's that simple why have you not kill him yet''

''If you're good at something never do it for free''.

A pureblood stood up, ''I say we just kill you first''.

The strange man stood up quickly opening his jacket letting the others see the bomb strapped to him, ''I wouldn't do that if I were you''.

He looked to Voldemort, ''When you really want to talk'', he placed a joker card on the table, ''Give me a call''.

Days Later

Malfoy stayed at the ministry building 24/7 never leaving to his home, Bruce and Harry spent those day spying on the Ministry's comings and goings. And formed their best plan for Malfoy, kidnap Malfoy to take away the main source of the dark lords funds.

They went to see Mr Fox for some help for this mission

He smiled at them, ''It's been a while Harry, you're almost as tall as Mr Wayne''.

Harry smile as he lay the maps, ''Our target is in this building,'' he pointed for Mr Fox, ''He's just below the roof''.

''And the front door is just too easy for you''.

Bruce smiled, ''I wish, he's magical like Harry he can disappear like that'', as he snapped his fingers, ''He also has two people with him at all times, they could buy him the time he needs to get away''.

Harry nodded, ''There always a group of six groups of aurors on guard, at any given time, no back door so we must attack from above''.

Mr Fox nodded, ''I have just the thing for you, Harry''.

He opened a case in front of him and pulled out a new Lightning suit, ''It like the one you have Harry, I just added some parts to it'', he pulled the sleeve up and Harry smiled, ''It's like a wingsuit''.

Mr Fox nodded ''That's right Harry but better, it's faster and more airborne''.

He looked to Bruce, ''Harry will come from the sky's while you will be base jumping Mr Wayne''.

Bruce smiled ''Sounds like a plan''.

Later that night

All was peaceful in magical England, the streets were empty and the witches and wizards were turning in for the night, But in front of the ministry building on the tallest building, the batman stood waiting, he was in the gear that Fox had made for him, it was more or less like his last one, but he was wearing a small pack where his cape was packed in.

He fired some small sticky bombs at the windows of the ministry building and stepped onto the ledge, he listened to Harry on his radio, ''Dad aren't you worried they might have wards on the building''.

Batman just jump free falling from above, Harry rolled his eyes, ''I guess that answers that question''.

Batman quickly pulled a cord freeing his cape, allowing him to fly to his target, he crashed through the glass in the window and got on to his feet fast catching the auror off guard, he grabbed his wand hand and pushed him back onto the wall, knocking the auror head making him pass out.

Another auror was behind batman pointing a wand at him, he was about to fire a spell when a fast blur cashed the window behind him and knocked him on the floor passed out.

Upstairs Malfoy was quite aware the Batman was here after hearing the glass smash, he wanted to run at first, but after the last time he faced the batman the others thought he was a spineless Mudblood.

No he was a Malfoy, a proud pure blood wizard, he will kill the batman and his master will reward him beyond his dreams.

He sent his two goon's Crabbe and Goyle, down first and followed close behind them, they saw 20 aurors knocked out laying the floor.

How can a dam filthy muggle scum do this, Malfoy thought to himself, then a fist from the shadow's punched onto Crabbe's jaw knocking him out, Goyle and Malfoy raised their wand's and felt something sharp hit their hands, dropping their wands in pain.

Batman kicked Goyle legs and slammed him into the floor, knocking him out too and turned to Malfoy.

''NO'', he screamed and he tried walking back but was going too fast and landed on his arse.

Batman just grabbed his robes and dragged him across the floor till he was near windows.

A large group of aurors came up from the bottom floors, Batman lifted Malfoy up using him as a shield.

The Aurors could have fried a load of stunning spells till batman was taken down but due to Mr Malfoy's past actions they did not feel a real need to save his sorry ass and they did not really feel like taking on a man who fought three powerful Deatheaters and won.

Batman pushed a button on his belt making to the sticky bombs explode, the aurors covered themselves while batman fired off a large flashing balloon into the sky.

The Aurors were back on their feet and he heard a strange sound going over them and passed them and suddenly the Batman was pulled back from the window flying into the sky taking Malfoy with him. The Minster was not going to be happy.

On the Plane Harry was back in his normal Lightning gear, he took Malfoy off his father's hands, ''Mr Malfoy, so glad you can join us, we need to talk.

Earlier that day Harry bought out the Daily Prophet and told them to print a headliner, In the morning all wizards read on the front page, BATMAN 1 – VOLDEMONT 0.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – He will never die

Harry was spending the rest of the summer back at Wayne manor, he was in the gym's ring with Damian, ''You punch like a girl, Damian''.

He been mocking Damian all morning and by now Damian looked like he was going to snap. He throw his punches fast and angry at Harry while he blocked and was able to punch at the side of Damian's body.

Damian fell like a sack of bricks, breathing hard, Harry stood in front holding out his hands while Damian so he asked, ''Why''.

Harry smiled, ''Why have I been calling you names all morning till you went all hulk on me''.

Damian nodded, ''Damian you have so much anger in you, you need to let it out once in a while or you'll keep letting it build till you burst, do you understand''.

''I didn't think about it''

Harry nodded, ''I know the others haven't, it's not a bad thing Damian just make sure you come down to the gym and punch the bags once in a while ok''.

''Ok Harry''

Harry smiled, ''Thanks Damian, I didn't want to worry about you while I was away''.

''You worry about me''.

''Sure I do, you're my little brother''.

''I can be a brother but I'm not little ok''

Harry nodded once smiling, ''ok''.

A few days later

Harry was walking in the streets of Gotham, taking it all in before he went back to Hogwarts, after a few minutes he had noticed he was being followed not by the press or wild girls, no he felt whoever it was, is dangerous.

He headed towards a dark ally, turned and ducked a woman's fist and rolled back and got up in his fighting stance, the woman was a thin, blonde girl wearing ninja gear, she looked tough as nails.

''I'll will kill you for turning my son against us and what we stand for'' she said, she had a European accent.

Harry knew who she was, he seen her file in the bat-computer and his father often spoke of her, ''So you're Damian's mother, Talia al Ghul''.

She went straight for the attack, Harry skilfully blocked and returned each attack back at her till he heard someone, ''Talia stop at once''.

Harry turned to the new comer, he was an man in his 50's with black hair but grey on the sides, covered in an emerald green cape and he never took his eyes of Harry.

''It's not his fault that Damian has shamed us''.

Talia looked mad at this but said nothing, Harry however was not going to take such crap, ''We're very proud of Damian, Ra's al Ghul''.

The man smiled, ''Smart, like your father''.

Harry's eyes narrowed, he knew from his father's files how dangerous Ra's was, ''What do you want''.

''To talk to you about your future''

''you have five minutes'', no sense in starting a fight if he did not need to, he would wait and report to his farther.

''Your Farther won't be around forever, young Harry, what will you do once he is gone''

''Batman will never die''

''No Batman won't but Bruce Wayne will, you might be able to fill his shoes but it's a big if''.

''He'll find a way''.

''Maybe, maybe not, I seen you months ago taking on two face in your fathers place, you were good, but you can be better with my help, you can be unstoppable''.

''And sell my soul to the devil himself no thanks''.

''You will come to my way of thinking one way or another'', he turned and left with Talia.

Harry hoped he would never have to see that guy again.

Days later Harry was getting ready to go back to Hogwarts, looking around the cave, he would miss being with his family but he was learning a skills that would set him apart from the others.

He was worried since he meet the demon head, him saying Bruce won't always be around, he looked at his Father's many cape's and Cowl's, the world needs a Batman.

So he will make sure there will be one.

Hours later Harry Wayne was back in England getting on the Hogwarts Express, he found an empty cabin and sat down with his thoughts. However he was not left alone for very long, he saw Hermione open the door, she ran at him and hugged him and then hit him.

''You idiot, I was worried about you so much'' she said with tears in her eyes.

Harry smiled at her, ''I'm sorry Hermione, I had a lot going on''.

She nodded understanding, ''Just not ran away next time ok, I can help you know''.

''Don't worry Hermione, I'm done running''.

They sat together for the next few hours talking catching up with each other till they reached Hogwarts. The start of the new school year started with the DADA teacher, Dolores Umbridge, an employee of Fudge sent to put him and the headmaster in their places because he refuse to believe the fact that Voldemort was back and To stop the ever growing rumours of Batman.

His first class with her was interesting for the other students, in the awful pink room, she was smiling at them like they were little children that just don't understand, Harry thought she just look liked a toad. ''Children'', she said, ''You all been misled and lied to, the dark lord is not back'', she stop looking at Harry as if she was hoping he would say something, ''And the man you heard of as The Batman is just an awful muggle trying to trick us all, the minster will stop''.

She walked back to her desk till she saw Harry's hand raised, ''Yes Mr Potter''

''It's Wayne and you're wrong''

''The Dark Lord is not back, Mr Potter''

Harry smiled, ''No you're wrong about Batman, Miss Umbridge''

She laughed that horrible sweetly laugh, ''He just some muggle man playing tricks, we will stop him''

''If that is true why have you not caught him yet''.

''Pardon''.

''If he was just a man, he can be ignored, overturned, killed and brought, however Batman is much more as an symbol he is everlasting, something you cannot ignore, something that can't be caught or killed and can't be brought over by the darkness no Batman is so much more miss Umbridge, a Legend, so no matter where the dark lord runs or where he will hide, the Batman will find him and he can stop him''.

The new DADA teacher was looking pretty miffed and a little scared, ''impossible, if we barely stop him a simple muggle can't'' she said.

The other students stated to speak.

''I heard he was a shadow man going in and out of them''.

''Is it true he can fly''.

''I hear that spells just shoot thought his body''.

Harry smiled, ''He is fear to those who prey on the weak, he is the night, he is Batman.


End file.
